The Scarlet Spider
by Thunderstrike16
Summary: (5th Story in Super-Avengers Series) Peter Parker and Caitlin Frost of Earth-38 travel to Earth-1 to help Caitlin Snow control her powers. And in the meantime, help out a certain Scarlet Speedster protect his city, stop a tragedy, and help two starting out heroes. AU of Season 3 of The Flash
1. Intro

**First off, thanks for the support for Super-Avengers, it was long road and it felt satisfying to finish it.**

**I will also be adding other sequels in the future. And I wanted to start this one off with a familiar intro from a recent movie. I might even do a story for the origin for my version of Peter Parker/Spider-Man, although his origin is the same as Sam Raimi's, but with a few differences.**

**But yeah, for this, I will be following Season 3 of Flash, and it's set sometime after the episode 'Dead or Alive'. And will follow the events of the episode 'Untouchable' after one or two chapters for intro's. Also, the title for this is subject to change as well, but I'm not sure if I'll stick (pun not intended) with or not. What do you guys think? **

**I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**I own none of the content.**

**The Scarlet Spider Intro**

_I've got a feeling this may have been done before, but meh, if it ain't broke then don't fix it. But let's take this to the top, and start at the beginning. My name is Peter Parker, and for the past seven years I've been the one and only Spider-Man, and you should know the rest._

_I got my powers at 15 after being bitten by a Genetically Altered Spider, learned to take my new life seriously by learning that With Great Power, Comes with Great Responsibility after a loss. So after that, I became the cities protector, and saved the city, and it's people a bunch of times, which would involve fighting the father of one of my best friends, but that's another story. But I basically did everything like any regular superhero would do. I even became a part of group of remarkable individuals that were able to repel an alien invasion. And I've loved being Spider-Man for every minute of it, and I thought things couldn't get more interesting._

_Until I found out the Multiverse was real, and one of my best friends and myself will travel to another earth to help another version of said friend. And also help one of this earth's many hero's in the process._

_And if you heard the term 'expand your horizon's' then you couldn't expand more than that. And I know that things were going to be more interesting._


	2. Meeting Other's

**First off I saw Endgame, and OH MY GOD it was or is awesome! It is the best way to end the first ten years of the MCU. It it will make you laugh, cry and clap. And there is one scene that is pretty much the best scene in all of cinema, or one of the best in the MCU, depending on how you see it. **

**Good thing is that it gave me some ideas for the future. But if your wondering about any ideas for Endgame in general, well... we have a long road ahead before I get to that.**

**Second, wow, thanks for all the support for this, and for 'A Kryptonian's Shield'. I really appreciate. **

**And to answer some of your reviews:**

**spiderverse: Earth 1? That Peter is on Earth 2, and sorry, I'm not going to do anything clone related. But it's a good idea. Well, you just have to wait in the future about that version of Peter on Earth 2. And your joke is noted.**

**RHatch89: Thank you**

**rmarcano321: I grew up with that version of Spider-Man, it felt right. I just might do that, depending.**

**Now, onto the first official chapter. Also you should read the last chapter for Super-Avengers for context. And I might do one more chapter before I head into the episode. Only problem is that I have to renew Netflix, and I don't have the DVD. So you guys have to wait, sorry.**

**I own none of the content and enjoy.**

* * *

**Meeting Other's **

Everyone in the room watched as Caitlin Snow and Caitlin Frost looked at each other, and sized each other's up her. Barry and Cisco in particular had only met one other Caitlin before, and she wasn't the nicest. But considering nothing was happening so far, they would still have to keep their guards up. Cisco decided to break the silence by saying.

"Huh, this is interesting."

Peter looked at him and said," You and me both. Peter Parker, Spider-Man, from Earth-38." He said and went over to shake Cisco's hand.

"Cisco Ramon… your name is Spider-Man?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Peter asked with crossed arms.

"Can you do whatever a Spider can?" Cisco asked.

Peter listed his powers with hands and said," Agility, strength, climb on walls, shoot webs, and have good senses. Also the webs, I created my own by making web shooters." He said and handed one from his pocket.

Cisco scrutinized it, and he had a look of wonder and admiration, and said," Ok… you are my new best friend. Also, I can make Vibrational Blasts, and travel to different dimensions. I'm called Vibe."

Peter looked impressed and said," Ok, now that's cool."

Barry cleared his voice, and Cisco reluctantly handed Peter the Web Shooter.

"So, I don't mean to sound mean. But, do you guys mind introducing yourselves?"

Kara was the one to do it, and said, "Everyone this is Peter Parker, and Caitlin Frost of Earth-38."

"And also current Agent of SHIELD. And it's a pleasure to meet… I guess me?" Caitlin F said.

Caitlin C nodded and said," Likewise, although we have met other versions of ourselves. It still is kinda strange. Also I'm sorry, Peter was it? I don't know or seen anyone by the name of Peter Parker, I would know. And what's SHIELD?"

"The Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division." Caitlin F said.

"Huh, that's a mouthful. Did you guys use the name shield, and then worked around it?" Wally asked.

Caitlin F nodded and said," Pretty much yeah."

"Hey, what did you mean by that you would know if you met Peter?" HR asked.

Cisco snorted in amusement and said," She thinks he's cute."

Caitlin S blushed a little and said," I do not, shut up."

_'Huh, looks like we have to fight for your man.'_ Frost joked.

"He's not my man." Caitlin F said aloud.

Caitlin F realized she said that out loud, and blushed a little. Unknown to her, Peter was slightly pink as well. Everyone who didn't know what was going on, gave her a confused look.

"Who are you talking to?" Iris said.

Bette and Kara bit their lips, with Bette saying," Well, just to let everyone know, don't freak out, especially Caitlin. But-"

The moment of trying to place calmness was ruined when Frost decided to make her appearance.

"You have the same powers as my Caitlin. So Souci and Danvers here thought it was a good idea for her to help you control yours. I'm not sorry, by the way. You guys were moving incredibly slow." Frost said with her usual straightforwardness.

_'Seriously? You couldn't wait?'_ Caitlin said annoyed, appearing next to her

Frost's appearance didn't bode well with everyone on Team Flash. Caitlin actually yelped a little, while Cisco placed his glasses back on, and held his hands out, ready to strike. Wally got in front of Iris and HR, while Barry, ran in front of Frost and held out his hands.

"Hey, guys, let's uh… calm down, ok? I think Kara and Bette wouldn't put us in danger, and they both know them, so lets hear them out. K?" Barry said.

Everyone on Team Flash nodded, while Caitlin Snow moved closer to Cisco, and said," Alright... let's here what they have to say."

* * *

After Barry had gotten Joe and Julian, he felt that everyone had to hear what the visitor's from Earth-38 had to say about the events that happened on Earth 38. Needless to say, they were all pretty shocked to hear what had happened, and the geeks in the room were in awe at what they heard, regarding the Avengers.

"I remember a time where everything was normal." Joe muttered.

Barry snorted in amusement and said," Yeah, same."

Julian sighed and said," Barely been on this team, still learning more interesting things."

"I got it!" Peter yelled, and everyone slightly jumped.

"What?" Barry asked.

"Julian right? Dude you look like Tom Felton from Harry Potter! You must be his doppelganger or a version of him on this earth... please tell me you guys have Harry Potter?" Peter pleaded the last part.

Cisco put him at ease by saying," Don't worry man, we do. I honestly don't see it. But, what house are you? Mine is Ravenclaw, and Barry's is Hufflepuff."

Barry blushed and muttered," I really wanted to be Gryffindor."

Kara swore she heard Iris, who was next to Barry, whispered that he was Gryffindor in her eyes. She held back the smile that was threatening to overcome her on how cute that was.

"I'm more of between a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. But I think I'm leaning towards Ravenclaw." Peter said.

Caitlin Snow rolled her eyes, but she was pretty amused at the new bromance between the two. She looked at her Earth-38 counterpart, she was still a little weary of her, but she was starting to come around to her. She had the same amusement in her look as well.

"Ok, to get back on track. To sum things up, you guys were recruited and came together with the help of a Spy Agency, who you and Bette work for, to stop a Mythological God and his alien army from taking over your Earth, and you guys call yourselves the Avengers. Not only that, but you two are visiting to help me with my powers. And also your boss, who Barry and Cisco met asked you to help establish relations between our worlds?" Caitlin S said.

"The last part we'll go into more detail later." Caitlin F said.

Kara nodded and said," Yeah, and I know we should've told Barry about this first, before dropping in on you guys like this but.."

Bette smirked and said," The element of surprise was much more fun." Kara shrugged, and she had mischievous look on her face.

"Well help people when we can. And I guess now, people of other Universes as well." Peter said.

Caitlin F looked at her Earth-1 counterpart and said, "And that includes other versions of ourselves. I see a lot myself in you. I remember when I first got my powers when I was a teenager, I was terrified. I didn't know if I can control them, and if the other person in my head meant I was going crazy. But, I worked things out, and Frost and I worked things out. So I think I can you out as well."

"He's right, I mean, we don't spend that much time with ice based villains, besides Earth 2 Killer Frost and Snart. So we don't know how to help you control them like we did when we helped Barry and Bette. So we should give these guys a chance." Cisco said.

Caitlin thought about it for a second, she unconsciously rubbed her dampener bracelet, and then said," Alright, I mean, there's no hurting in trying. I don't know you two well, but if Bette and Kara approve of you, then I do to."

Caitlin F nodded and said," Good, also, considering we're going to be spending time together. Maybe you guys should just call me Frost, and your Caitlin, Caitlin. Also if Frost in control, then we'll just go with KF."

_'Hard pass.'_ Frost said, but Caitlin F ignored her.

Kara looked at everyone, and said," Well, I guess everything is set and in order. Bette and I will be heading back. If you guys need anything, you know where to find us." She said.

Both she and Bette waved bye, activated her breaching tool, and they left.

* * *

**I thought adding the Harry Potter joke would be funny.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this, and till next time.**

**3000**


	3. Some Friendly Sparring

**I had fun writing this. Don't worry, next chapter will be the episode 'Untouchable'. I also basically gave myself a headache trying to come up with a good version of a Spider-man suit. It's a mix of all three movie versions of Spider-Man's suit, and the PS4 Video Game suit.**

**Thank you all for the support for this so far.**

**Also I did some editing to Super-Avengers in the post credit scenes, and also added something to A Kryptonian's Shield in the second part of The Martian Chronicles. It will explain some things I have in the future.**

**I own none of the content.**

* * *

**Some friendly Sparring **

Peter, Caitlin and Team Flash stood in the airfield where they tested Barry's, Bette's, and Wally's powers. Barry, Wally and Caitlin were already in their suit's, while Peter was putting on his suit.

The ones there besides them were Iris, HR, Caitlin S, and Cisco. After explaining everything to everyone, Joe and Julian had to go back to the Precinct. Joe also told Barry he would need to head in, in a few hours.

Everyone wanted to see how Caitlin handled her powers, and to see what Peter had to offer. So Cisco offered that they should have a friendly sparring match.

Cisco was looking at Frost's, which was her SHIELD uniform.

"Y'know, if you want, I can make you a suit. I mean, the one your wearing has potential, but it screams secret agent, instead of kickass ice hero. The only thing I see that has a personal touch is the couple of light blue streaks." He said.

Frost considered it for a moment and said," Well, Jemma has said I should add a personal touch. As long as I get some design input."

Cisco smiled and said," We have a deal, Miss Frost. But, who's Jemma?"

The door to the trailer opened, and Peter walked out with a new suit. **(It bares resemblance to The Amazing Spider 2 suit, but the spider symbol on the front is from Toby Maguire's suit, and the mask bares resemblance from Spider-Man Homecoming, including the eyes. It also has the utility belt from Homecoming. And the spider symbol on his back was reminiscent to the Spider-Man PS4 one, but it was black instead of white. The red and blue have a darker tint to it, with the lines that are supposed to be webs around his entire suit being black.)**

"Wow, Stark really knows how to makes a suit." Frost said impressed.

Peter took off his mask and said," Yeah, it's a little snug, but I think this would work."

Before they left for Earth-1, Tony had shown him the suit he said he was working on for him. Peter had expected some Spider-themed Iron Man suit like Tony's, but he showed him a streamline and very cool new suit. It put his homemade costume to shame. But Tony had praised him for making it, and the web-shooters with everyday things. But Peter didn't mention the number times he went dumpster diving for any thrown away tech so he could use the parts for his suit, or for personal use.

They tested the basics of it, and Tony gave him a Flash Drive that had all the schematics, the tech that was built into it, and different modes for whatever situation he would be in. Although he had asked Tony to remove one feature though, which was the Instant-Kill Mode, which was what the name suggested. The only time he was willing, or reluctant to kill was during the Battle of New York, which he was forced to do.

Unless he counted when he had first gotten his powers and he inadvertently got the robber, who killed Uncle Ben, to accidentally fall out a window to his death after confronting him. But the latter was a different story for another time. Tony argued that it was good to have it in his suit, in case a situation calls for it. So they compromised by Tony disabling it, and giving Peter a password that would enable it when he needed to use it.

Another time Peter saw himself using it was in another New York scenario, but he wasn't hoping for anything like anytime soon.

And one more thing Tony added was his own personal AI like Jarvis. Peter hadn't tested it out yet, but considering he and Caitlin were going to have a match against Barry and Wally right now, it was a good time to try it.

Barry walked over to him, looked at it and said," Wow, that thing looks cool. Definitely screams spider."

Peter looked at Barry's and said," And yours is definitely is very _flashy._"

Barry gave him an unimpressed look and said," Why do I have a feeling you say a lot of bad puns."

Peter smirked and said," Hey, my target audience loves it. The criminals can't stop trying to shoot me."

Cisco leaned to Frost and asked," Is he always like this."

"Unfortunately yes."

Peter gave her raised eyebrow and said," Says the girl who loves my jokes."

Caitlin would've disagreed, but she knew he was right. Out of all the people who have listened to Peter's quips and jokes, she always found them funny. Harry once joked that they were pitying laughs, but Caitlin defended her stance.

"Alright people, let's get this show on the road. Cause I want to see how the two newcomers function with their powers. And to see them get their butts whooped by our two resident Speedsters." Cisco announced.

"Are you going to place any bets?" Iris asked HR.

HR bit his lip and said," Not what happened last time."

"That reminds me, you still owe, Iris, Cisco and I money." Caitlin said.

Peter leaned over to Frost and said," He seems sure of himself."

Frost shrugged and said," Well, they move fast, could be in China in matter of seconds. Even though it would be nice to show them up."

Peter shrugged and sarcastically said," Well if it ends up like how I sparred with Peter Maximoff, then this will be fun."

"Yea, for a man in his 50's, he hasn't slowed down one bit." Caitlin said.

"You guys ready?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, speedy, we're ready." Frost said.

"So, are we going to go easy on them, or just zoom and make them fall on the ground?" Wally asked.

Barry chuckled and said," Hey this is friendly. There's no competition."

Wally smirked and said, "Oh really? Then our race yesterday wasn't?"

"Says the sore loser." Barry cheekily said, and Wally rolled his eyes.

"Here we go." Peter said as he placed on his mask.

Caitlin nodded, closed her eyes, and her features changed, and Killer Frost was in control.

She smirked and said," I gotta say Allen, you and your friend are handsome. Too bad my roomie isn't interested."

Barry and Wally slightly blushed. Iris herself mere snorted in amusement at her boyfriend and brother.

From what the others told her about Earth-2 Killer Frost, she wasn't the friendly, teasing version that was here with them. She brought a breath of fresh air, and she could see the differences and similarities between her Caitlin, and this one.

One thing she noticed about this Caitlin, or how they decided she would go by Frost to avoid confusion. Was that she liked to have her hair in a Pony Tail or a some type of braid, while her Caitlin preferred to have her hair down.

Although, there was one thing she noticed about Caitlin Frost that didn't have to do with Caitlin Snow. She was crushing on Peter, and she saw the looks she would give him when he wasn't looking, and how close they were. She found this was similar to Barry and her, which was sorta amusing from looking at it from a different perspective and other people.

But she had to admit something about Peter Parker, and she had jokingly told Barry, that he was easy on the eyes. And he had a similar personality to Barry himself. That sent Barry spluttering about how he himself was more good looking, and Iris couldn't help but laugh at him on how jealous he looked, and sounded.

It was always fun to push his buttons.

She hoped he would go easy on Peter, if he decided to mess with him. And wondered if he had told Wally, and that would end up being interesting.

Peter blinked, and saw the HUD come on, and checked everything. His Web-Shooters were at full capacity, the other features were ready as well. The only thing that wasn't activated was his AI.

'Well, no time like the present.' He thought. "AI on."

There was a small beep, and he then heard a female voice say,_ "Hello, Peter, I am your suits AI. All current functions are working. And the Training Wheels protocol is in effect."_

Peter was sorta hoping for the AI to have a British voice like Jarvis, but this was nice too. He didn't know what the Training Wheels Protocol was, but he would have to dwell on that later.

"Alright suit lady, we have two Speeders, track their movements, please." He said.

Sure he had his Spider-Sense, but considering these guys can move at a blink of an eye, he had to be careful.

_"Affirmative, best course of action is use webs to immobilize them. Web Bombs are not part of the Training Wheels Protocol. Regular webs would work as well."_ It or she supplied.

"Seriously gonna need to know what that is later." He muttered.

"All right, here we go!" Barry said.

"Create a lot of mist when I say." Peter said to KF.

Both Barry and Wally ran, and they could see the streaks of lightening. Through the lenses of Peter's mask, the HUD tracked them, and Peter felt the familiar tingling.

"Now!"

Frost shot out a mist from her hands, and it soon covered the area.

"Oh come on no fair!" Wally's voice yelled.

"Ok, try arm tornado's, that'll get all this fog away." Barry said.

Peter looked at Frost and said," You got Kid, I got Flash. And don't hurt them."

Frost fake pouted and said," Now where's the fun in that?" She then sprinted into the mist.

Peter was still getting used to this side of Caitlin, or her other half, and she worried him from time to time. He used the suits HUD and it's heat signature mode to find Barry. But it didn't last long, due to the fog moving away, and the area was clear. And it looked like both Speedsters had made tiny tornado's from their hands. Frost was already close to Wally, and she had her hands encased in ice. She threw a punch, but Wally dodged, and she then threw another, but he zoomed out of the way.

"Close but no cigar, Frosty. The cold hasn't bothered me yet." Wally quipped.

Frost narrowed her eyes and said," Yeah, don't mention that movie in front of me."

She then fired blasts of ice at rapid fire succession at him. Wally dodged, but a couple of times he felt like it had hit him.

Caitlin Snow watched from the sidelines, and couldn't help but be impressed by her counterparts control. It made her wonder if she could control her powers, and hopefully have a good relationship with her Killer Frost. One thing was for sure, she had a feeling her counterpart and her would be good friends.

Peter meanwhile was close to Barry. The both of them held a defensive stances.

"So, how long have you been doing this?" Peter asked.

"For about 2 years, you?"

"Since I was 15. That mean's I have seniority when it comes to the hero business, so you should all bow down to me." Peter quipped.

Barry chuckled and said,"Alright Mr. Seniority, lets see what happens when I land you on your butt."

"First you have to take me on a date first." Peter countered.

Barry winced and said," Dude, seriously?"

"Hey, it distracted you didn't it." Peter said, and fired a web at his face.

The web hit Barry's face, and he started to try to take it off.

"C'mon babe! You aren't afraid of a spider?" Iris joked.

"Yeah, I mean you fought against a Gorilla and a humanoid shark, dude." Cisco said.

"Really? Who's side are you guy's on?" Barry complained.

"The kinda handsome Spider-themed hero." Caitlin said.

Barry rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and friends. By that time, he gotten the webs off of his face. But Peter was standing in front of him.

"Spider-Man Spider-Shocks!" He said and lightly hit his chest.

Barry felt a surge of electricity went through his body, and he ended up on the ground. He groaned, and Peter pumped his fists.

"Yes! And the Spectacular Spider-Man has done it again!"

"Kid Flash body slam!" Wally said.

Peter didn't get a chance to react as he felt a body slam into him, and he ended up slamming into the side of the STAR Labs van. Wally and everyone else winced when he made impact.

"Sorry man." Wally said, and then yelped in pain when he felt a couple of sharp things go into his back.

Frost held her hand out with a smirk. A couple of icicles were fired from her, and hit Wally's back.

Frost feigned surprise and said," Oh, I'm sorry, did I do that?"

Barry winced, and someone felt the phantom pains of when Oliver did that to him. This made him think of ways to do that to him, but without seriously injuring him.

He then got up, and motioned for Iris to follow him.

"All right, Iris and I will take them out. You'll feel a slight pinch." He said.

Iris reluctantly grabbed onto the piece of ice, and then yanked it out along with Barry.

"Ouch! Ok, that wasn't a pinch!" Wally said.

Peter started to get up from where he had fallen. He shook his head, and took off his mask. He blinked when he saw two Caitlin's.

"Are you alright?" They said.

"Am I seeing double?" He asked.

Frost giggled and said," No, Pete, your good."

As they were helping the others, Cisco and HR stood by the side.

"I gotta say, that was very entertaining." HR said.

Cisco nodded and said," It was, and I have the footage to prove it."

HR smiled and said," You didn't?"

Cisco smirked and said," Any potential ammo to use to make fun of Barry or Wally, I have to have."

They then heard a phone go off, and Cisco saw that it was Barry's. He saw Joe was calling, and he answered it.

"Hey Joe... yeah Barry and Wally got their butts whooped. I have it on tape. Oh, yeah, he'll be right over. See ya." Cisco hung up. "Barry! Lick your wounds and humiliation later! Joe needs you to come into the Precinct."

"Right got it. I gotta go to work. Don't worry, those will heal in a minute. I'll meet you guys back at STAR Labs. I'll be back in a Flash!" Barry said, and zoomed into the the trailer, then zoomed back outside, while also speeding past Cisco to get his stuff. HR picked up, dusted off his hat and placed it back on. Cisco looked more disheveled.

"C'mon, man! You did that on purpose!" Cisco yelled at him, even though Barry was already long gone.

* * *

**If any of you felt the fight or sparring match short, well it was supposed to be short. But I did have fun making up the banter though.**

**Till next time.**


	4. Untouchable (1)

**I know it's little late, but, Happy 4th of July everyone! **

**Now, like I did with the first chapter episode for A Kryptonian's Shield, I placed Peter and Caitlin in the events of the episode, and I hoped I did ok. And I would like to thank you all for the support for this.**

**And to answer the question about Peter Maximoff, he isn't Pietro, he's the one from the X-Men movies. But to avoid confusion, let's say that Pietro and Wanda are distant relatives of Peter and Magneto. I'm thinking of making Peter part Eastern European, who's family immigrated to the States, and some of his family still lived in Sokovia.**

**I hope you all enjoy this first official episode chapter, and I own none of the content.**

* * *

**Untouchable (1)**

The other soon returned to STAR Labs, and Peter asked Cisco where they usually handled tech. He wanted to check his suit, and see what the Training Wheels Protocol was, and to check if his suit had any issues after he slammed into the side of the truck. Cisco was happy to oblige, and stood next to him, along with both Caitlin's, HR, and Wally.

As Peter started to plug in the suit into his computer he brought with him. He talked to the others as they asked him and Caitlin Frost questions.

"So, this Tony Stark is a big deal on your earth?" Cisco asked.

"Pretty much, Tech genius, Billionaire, and scientist. Or how he says it 'Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist.' And it's exactly in that order." Peter said.

"Not to mention he's sarcastic, has an ego the size of the moon, and has a very interesting sense of humor. Among other things. But, he is a pretty nice person once you get to know him." Frost added.

"The genius part reminds us of our friend Harrison or Harry Wells. He's from Earth 2. For all we know, this Stark could be the doppelganger of Harry." Caitlin said.

"What does he look like?" Peter asked.

"Me, I'm not the Harrison they're talking about. I'm another version from a different Earth." HR explained.

Peter and Frost looked at him, and could see a little resemblance with him and Tony.

"Huh, imagine that." Peter mumbled, as he plugged his USB cord from his computer into his suit.

"Alright suit lady, access Suit functions, and protocols."

_"All functions and protocols are ready, Peter."_ She said.

"Wait, so who are you talking to?" Wally asked.

"My suit's AI, Tony installed it. It's the same league as his own, but she doesn't have the same quirks as Jarvis… no offense." Peter said.

_"I have an AI, so I don't take offense. But I will accept it."_ She said.

Cisco and Wally gave each other concerned looks, and took a small step back.

"Yeah… this isn't going to turn into a Terminator situation right?" Wally asked.

Both Peter and Frost laughed at that, with Frost saying," No, that's not going to happen. I mean, Tony has had Jarvis for years, and that hasn't happened."

_"Also, as long as you treat me well, I won't need to take over the world."_ The AI supplied, and Peter swore he heard amusement in the voice.

Cisco laughed nervously and said," Yeah… that doesn't help."

_"I also have the same coding as my counterpart. So your anxiety levels should drop to normal. Also, connection is made to your laptop and your suit, Peter."_

"Thank you."

"You know, you should have a name for her. You can't just calling her it." Caitlin said.

Peter thought about it for moment and said," You guys got any ideas?"

HR snapped his fingers and said, "I got one, how about, Karen."

_"I don't mind if you all call me Karen."_ The newly dubbed Karen said.

"Any significance to the name?" Wally asked.

HR had a fond look and said," Yes, Wallace there is. First girl I had the pleasure of calling my girlfriend. And also first time as well."

Peter blinked and looked at Frost, who looked sorta amused, and he said," I guess that could work. Ok, Karen, do you have any idea what the Training Wheels Protocol is?"

_"Yes, the Training Wheels Protocol is a feature that locks certain functions until Mr. Stark deactivates it. But in your case Peter, he felt you should keep it on, until you get the hang of your new suit."_ Karen explained.

Peter rolled his eyes and muttered," Yeah sure, coming from the guy who's only been in the hero business for two years. While I on the other hand been doing this for 7 years."

"Peter, I think he's right. I mean, no offense, your suit was just spandex and other materials. While Tony used his own tech to make the suit. He's just trying to keep you safe." Frost said.

_"I can concur with Miss Frost's reasoning. But Mr. Stark has also embedded a message in the suit. Would you like me to read it?_" Karen asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

_"It reads 'Hey kid, by now you must've learned about the Training Wheels Protocol. Considering you're in your twenties and a adult I can't tell you what you can't or can't do. Unless Capsicle says so, anyone will follow his old butt, especially Danvers. But I'm getting off tract. You can turn it off if you want, but if the suit gets damaged, then you're paying for it."_

Peter wasn't sure if Tony was joking about the paying part, he was a college student, who barely paid his rent, and had a part time job, along with a secret job. Although Tony told him once he got out of University, he would pay all the tuition he owned. Peter tried to fight him on not doing it. 'Tried' being the operative word, most people his age would kill for someone to pay it all off.

Maybe he should ask Caitlin if there was any way he could join Shield. They paid for college if they're Agents needed some technical skills for whatever skill set they had.

But back to the point at hand.

"Well, Karen. Go ahead and disable it." He said.

_"Training Wheels Protocol has been disabled."_

"You sure this is a good idea?" Frost asked.

"Well, he did say he's been doing the hero stuff for 7 years. I think that does give him seniority." Cisco said.

"If it helps him land Barry on butt again, then I have no issues." Wally said with clear amusement.

A phone then rang, Cisco pulled his out of his phone, and answered it.

"Hey Barry… right, we'll get everything prepped. Also, you should watch out for Peter, he's fully loaded now." He said and ended the call.

"What was that about?" Caitlin asked.

"They're bringing a body for us to look at. It might be Meta-human related."

* * *

Later, Caitlin, Frost, and Julian were in the Infirmary, about to work on the body Barry, Julian and Joe brought in. While the others watched from the other side of the window.

"Is this what it's like to be a character on CSI?" Cisco mused as they watched.

"What do they hope to gain from that examination?" HR asked.

"They're trying to find the exact cause of death, once we know that, we'll have a better of what we're dealing with." Barry explained.

Peter nodded and said," From what you said about the body looking like. The only way it could decay like that, is by any acid that has a PH below 2, like Sulfuric or nitric. But, have you thought of anything biological, like some kind of Flesh Eating Virus?"

Barry looked impressed and said," Yeah we did say that. Are you a scientist on your Earth?"

"Sophomore at Columbia University in New York. I'm Majoring science, and it's one of my best subjects."

"Well, if you need help, I can do that." Barry said.

Peter nodded and said," I'll think about it."

"Good, but on another note. We need to train, I'm going to teach you everything I know, starting with phasing." Barry then said Wally.

"Yes, finally." Wally enthusiastically said.

"You know what we should do. we should concoct some simulations to help Wallace learn this skill. What do you say Francesco, Mr. Parker?" HR said.

"I'm game." Peter said.

"I got one word for you: quebracho." Cisco said.

They started to leave, but Peter stayed for a moment to watch what the others were doing. Frost looked at him, and Peter smiled at her with a look of encouragement, and left.

Frost grinned and turned around, and saw that Caitlin was giving her a look.

"What?" Frost asked.

Caitlin shrugged, and had a sly look on her face and said," Nothing. You seem close to Peter."

"Best friends since we were kids. He's a great guy once you get to know him." Frost said as she was looking at some tools.

Caitlin smirked and said "Hmm, I gotta say, he is cute, isn't he."

"Yeah he is." Frost absentmindedly said.

She then realized what she just said, and glared t her counterpart, who looked amused.

"Very funny." Frost said.

_'At least you admit.'_ KF said in an amused voice.

"Well if you both are done gossiping, we have work to do." Julian said.

"Right, so what was his name?" Caitlin asked.

"Doesn't really matter much now does it?" Julian said without a care.

"It does actually, even the dead deserve respect. And after what happened to him, we should use his name." Frost said.

"I totally agree with her." Caitlin said.

"As much as it still weird's me about how there are two of you now, he is still a corpse, thus impervious to such bedside manners." Julian disagreed.

"You must be riot at parties." Frost sarcastically said as she prepared to open the body bag.

"So… when do you plan on teaching how to control my powers?" Caitlin apprehensively asked.

"Well, I take it we'll be busy for a bit, but I think we can squeeze some training in later. Don't worry, everything's going to be fine." Frost reassured.

She was still wrapping her head around the whole Multiverse thing, but she was getting used it. And also basking in the bragging rights of her going to another universe before Jemma or Fitz got the chance to. And finding out there's another version of you, and was dealing with the same powers as yourself, was pretty surreal. Frost felt like she was having a déjà vu moment, and found some sort of weird nostalgia with all of this.

But, she remembered how scared she was when her mutant powers manifested, and the circumstances for how this version of her got it was different, but what she was going through wasn't. And she was planning on helping her, and become the kickass superhero like her.

Although she was worried what two versions of their Killer Frost would do when they meet. They would have to cross the bridge when it happened.

"Also, do you have a place to stay?" Caitlin asked.

"Well no, Barry had said that Joe had offered Peter his house. I was wondering if I could bunk with you?"

Caitlin grinned and said," I would love that, girls nights will be fun."

Caitlin then opened the bag, and the both of them were shocked at they found.

"Hey uh, Julian. You gotta look at this." Frost said.

Julian stopped talking to his phone recorder and went to see what they saw.

The corpse was nothing but dust.

"The decay continues even after the tissue's dead. This is… this is not a bacteria." Julian realized.

"That and we have to scratch off anything related to medical science. Unless you guys have some sort of disease that would cause this on this earth?" Frost asked.

She got no response, which meant there wasn't, and that left them wondering what they were dealing with.

* * *

Later the next day, Peter, who had made a web seat, and suspended a couple of feet in the air, winced when Wally crashed into the obstacle he was supposed to phase through. They've been trying for the past half hour and it was the same thing.

He did wonder why they were putting a lot of emphasis on Wally phasing. He had asked Barry, and he told him he was just preparing him for incase he wasn't around, he would be able to protect Central City more efficiently. This made sense, because from what he gathered, Barry had been the Flash for a while, and Wally was still new, and was still learning to be a hero.

But Peter thought he wasn't telling him the whole truth, and was hiding something. He didn't know what, but he felt he shouldn't push it now, considering they had just met, and he would probe more into it later.

When he had asked Caitlin, due to her and the other Caitlin apparently becoming best friends overnight since they now shared an apartment together for the time being. She embarrassingly said they were too caught up getting to know each other, and they didn't get a chance to talk Killer Frost, or if anything that they needed to know.

And from the looks of how Wally was doing, he was starting to think this wasn't going to work, but he thought he didn't have the say in all of this, considering he wasn't a Speedster, and this was more up Barry's and Peter Maximoff's alley.

"And it's not just any big wooden wall. That's double-reinforced quebracho. That's like the strongest stuff on the planet, right there." Cisco said as Barry helped up Wally.

"On my earth, Vibranium and Adamantium are the strongest stuff. I would love to see if you guys could phase through that." Peter commented.

"Well, we're not on your earth are we?" Wally sarcastically said.

"But, it shouldn't matter if it's wood, steel, or stone. If you're moving fast enough, you can phase through anything." Barry said.

"Even molten lava… you know, if you ever ended up in a volcano." HR said.

"You know, I… I still don't get it. How do you do this?" Wally asked.

"Here, watch." Barry said as walked over to the wall.

Barry then proceeded to tell Wally what to do, and showed him how he did it. That made Peter think that way of teaching was better. But he felt like something was missing.

He then thought of something, and got down from the web he was sitting on.

"Y'know, the guys I've worked with, they have a whole school of people who learn how to use their powers. And they did it by showing them, and giving them examples. While also inspiring you to succeed. You just gotta push it until you can." Peter said.

Cisco pointed at him and said," He's right, I mean teaching styles differ, including how Wells or Thawne taught you."

"How did he do that?" Barry asked.

"His plan was, uh, more methodically constructed than John Doe's in 'Seven'. And he had a bit more time to work it out by, give or take, 15 years." Cisco explained.

"Well we don't have 15 years." Barry stated, and then took out his phone when it started to go off. "I have a crime scene, I've gotta go. I'll be back. And keep on training." Barry said the last part to Wally.

Barry left, and that left the three remaining people in the room.

* * *

The body that Barry went to examine was the same MO as the previous one. The resident doctors found themselves against the clock to find something that would help them find the person responsible.

"Anything?" Julian asked.

"Aside from this body disintegrating before our eyes? Nothing unusual." Caitlin said.

"You know your life is strange enough that something like this, you don't considering unusual." Frost dryly said.

"I hear you." Caitlin agreed.

Julian shrugged in agreement and said," I'm starting to believe that as well. But, we have to figure out if there is heightened point of necrosis somewhere. We have less than 50 minutes before this corpse disintegrates. We need to it now."

_'I don't know why we can't just freeze the guy a little bit, not like he would mind.'_ KF said, who was standing on the other side of the room.

_'We don't know what will happen if we try that. So that's a no.'_ Frost quickly thought.

"We're aware of that." Caitlin said, slightly miffed.

Frost drowned out the small argument they were starting to have, when she noticed something.

She looked at Caitlin and said," Look at this."

Both she and Julian looked at his arm, and then to his hand. It had a darker tinge to it than the rest of his body.

"I think we found what we've been looking for." Caitlin said.

Julian went over to look at it, and then plucked a sample from the hand.

"You know, I used to think Barry was overreacting when he complained about sharing a lab with you. But now, I understand his frustration." Caitlin said.

"Eh, I have to live with an annoying roommate; I'm used to this kind of stuff." Frost commented.

_'Loser.'_ KF said.

_'Really, that's the best you got?"_ Frost snarked.

"Believe me, no one is more frustrated than I." Julian said.

He then found a sample, and took it to a machine to analyze it.

"You know it's possible not to be a jerk all the time, right?" Caitlin said.

Frost snorted and muttered," Then you haven't met Tony Stark then."

The three them waited for a second to let the sample load. Once it did, two strains of DNA were loaded, one was of a human, and another was a Metahuman.

"Alright, we are in business. And all we have to do is find which one is from our killer."

"True, but there's something else there. One of the DNA strains has an element in it. Have the both of you seen anything like that before?" Caitlin said as another window of data popped up.

"No, doesn't look familiar." Frost said.

"I have." Julian said, and from the tone of his voice, it sounded like he knew it all too well. "From all the meta husks created by Alchemy."

Frost would've wondered who that was, but Caitlin had filled her in on what was going on and what Team Flash had been up against for the past couple of months. Apparently Julian was brainwashed to work with an evil speedster name Savitar, and he had created metahumans until Team Flash got him out from under his control.

"Which means the meta that killed our two innocent people… was created by me." Julian continued.

Frost knew that things were going to be a little more interesting due to this revelation.


	5. Untouchable (2)

**First off, congrats to the US Women's Soccer team for winning the FIFA World Cup! You girls did awesome! **

**And RIP to Cameron Boyce, who passed away, man, I remember him from Jessie and Group Ups.**

**Besides those two announcements, I have nothing else. **

**I own none of the content, and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Untouchable (2)**

Everyone was back in the Cortex, this was due to the Metahuman, who was named Clive Yorken, was the one who killed the two other people. He had tried to attack Joe, while him, Barry, Iris and Wally were having coffee with Joe's girlfriend, Cecile and her daughter, Joanie. Apparently his powers involved him turning anything, and anyone into dust in an instant. But from the looks of his previous victims, he was going for a slow and painful approach.

"This guy has the touch of death. His powers are just like Bette's, but instead of exploding, they turn you into ash." Cisco said as he looked Yorkin's record.

"Instead of Boom Boom, we have… Fracture." Peter said.

Cisco had a thoughtful look and said," Needs a little fine tuning, but I think that will work. But, Boom Boom?"

Frost smirked and said," Nickname we have for her, she gets annoyed pretty easily by it, and threatens to detonate us. It's pretty funny."

Cisco slightly chuckled at that and said," Ok, that is actually kinda funny."

"Ok, back on track, yeah, he does, and it's not just people. Anything he touched turned to ash. Joe, I-I think you should stay here until we find Yorkin." Barry said.

Joe disagreed by saying," No, I'm gonna go check on Cecile and Joanie. They were pretty shook up."

Iris disagreed and said," Dad, are you crazy? This guy wants to kill you. If it wasn't for Wally and Barry, he could've. He could've killed anyone of us."

"Come on, we have been through much worse meta's than Yorkin." Joe explained.

Iris was giving him a look. Peter and Frost, who were standing near a wall, exchanged glances. They felt as if there was something more to this, and it may have to do with what everyone else was hiding from them. And it looks like they, and apparently Joe were going to find out as well.

"What?" Joe asked her, looking concerned. "Iris, I'm fine. We're all fine. We're not losing anybody today." He reassured.

"Maybe not today, but soon." Iris emotionally said.

Joe looked confused and said, "W-what are you saying?"

"Iris-" Wally tried to stop her.

"Wally, he needs to know." Iris disagreed.

"Needs to know what?" Joe apprehensively asked.

Iris sighed, she looked at Barry, who both knew there was no turning back, and said," When Barry threw the Philosopher's Stone into the Speed Force, there was an explosion, and he was propelled to the future."

"The future?" Joe said, and looked at Barry for confirmation.

He nodded and said," It was a few months from now."

"What he saw was himself, standing before Savitar… and me. Right before Savitar killed me."

Peter's eyes widened, and he heard Frost lightly gasp. He saw that she looked a little bleary eyed, and then held her hand in comfort, and she gave him a grateful smile.

The both of them knew something was up, but they didn't know it was going to be something this heavy.

_'Wow, these idiots have a lot of explaining to do.'_ KF muttered.

Frost would've chastised her, but she agreed on what she said.

Joe took a moment to process this, and said in shocked, shaken tone," So you're saying that in a few months… you die?"

Iris was silent, but she nodded.

Wally walked over to his father and said," Unless we can change the future, dad." He reassured.

"Which we're gonna do, Joe, okay? I'm not… we're not gonna let this happen." Barry said.

Joe was already starting to walk away to get a handle on this revelation, but then said to Barry," How long have you known about this?"

When Barry didn't respond, Joe looked at him and said," How long!?"

"A month or so, Joe." Barry said.

"And you're just telling me now?" He said in a hurt tone. "That's my daughter!"

"Dad, I didn't want them to say anything, because I knew how you would react." Iris explained.

"This is not something you keep from your father, Iris! You should've known that. And you should've too." He said the last part to Barry.

"I know, Joe." Barry softly said.

"Look, I understand why they didn't want to tell me, because they didn't grow up under the same roof that you did. And two of them just arrived from another Earth. They don't know… they don't know what my baby girl means to me Barry, but you do." Joe emotionally said.

"I know. Joe-"

He then walked out of the room, so he can process this entire revelation.

"I'll talk to him." Iris said, and went to go talk her dad.

"I'm- I'm gonna go to CCPD, see if I can find anything that might lead us to Yorkin." Barry said.

He was about to leave, but a string of web blocked him from leaving. Everyone looked to see that Peter had done it, and he and Frost was giving him a look.

"You have to explain everything first. Cause apparently, Kara and Bette, failed to tell us this." He said, and he left no room for an argument.

Barry sighed and said," Alright. A couple of months ago, I went back in time. And I did something, that changed the past."

"Basically you did a Back to the Future, and you created a bad present or something."

"Yeah, I went back in time to save my mother, and I ended up making an alternate timeline that was called Flashpoint. But, I knew everything was wrong, and changed it back. Unfortunately, it created consequences, which would include this. We didn't tell you two because this was our problem."

Peter sighed, and said," Look, I know you just met us, but us heroes stick together, and help each other when push comes to shove. Cait's and I are going to help you guys prevent Iris from dying, and also help your Caitlin control her powers. We can promise that."

"Yeah, we're not leaving people we consider friends behind. We promised Bette, she told us all about you guys, and how you helped her." Frost said.

Barry smiled in appreciation, looking like some weight had been lifted off his shoulder, and said," Thanks, this means a lot. Well, if we want to do all that, first we have to stop Yorkin."

"You go do your thing, we'll stay here." Peter said.

* * *

Later, Peter and Frost were walking out of Jitters, with two cups of coffee, and took in the sites. Both friends decided they should take a small break from what they were doing at STAR Labs, and explore the city for a bit.

"I still like Starbucks, but Jitters is a second. But I gotta say, this other earth is nice, and I haven't seen that many differences so far." Frost said, and took a sip.

Peter smirked and said," Yeah, the only ones that I've found is that Central and Star City aren't on our Earth. At least they have a New York City here. And you would like any place that serves coffee. Considering you were always crabby before you got your first morning dose of it."

She pointed a finger at him and said," Don't make fun of how much coffee I like, it's the regular amount. And, you don't know how many nights of studying I did that required large consumption of coffee. Shield wasn't a pushover when it came to its exams. Nor was Midtown. And thanks to my powers, Iced Coffee is my number 1."

"Well, same for college, and my patrolling. I'm glad I was smart enough to make pockets for my suit. Especially during the winters, I need something warm after swinging through cold winds."

The both of them suddenly started to laugh, and it lasted for about a minute, and Frost wiped a tear from her eye.

"Oh my God, how dumb are we for not realizing about each other's powers?" She said.

Peter chuckled and said, "Pretty dumb, but it is nice to finally have someone else to talk about it. Besides everyone on the Avengers, and my co-worker at the Bugle I told you about."

"It does explain why you acted strange, especially the day after we were on the field trip at Oscorp. I was wracking my brain on how you were able to fight off Flash and his band of idiots."

Peter smiled at the memory and said, "One of the best, and most terrifying moments of my life. And I'm wondering how I didn't realize you were Frost. I mean the couple of times I was with you, I felt as if I knew you from somewhere, but didn't know what."

_'Because you are an idiot sometimes, even though you're smart and handsome._' KF said, even though he couldn't hear her.

Frost did, and sent annoyed waves to her counterpart, but KF was amused by it.

In all honesty for her, it felt like it had been a while since Peter and her had hung out, and talked. It was mainly due to the fact that after New York, she was finishing up whatever she needed to do finish Shield Academy. And to prepare for her trip to Earth-1, and the assignment Fury gave to her.

She wasn't too thrilled about creating logs about Earth-1 that she would give to Fury. But she was ordered to, and she was glad she was allowed to tell everyone on Team Flash about it.

But now, she had enough time to hang out with Peter, and for some reason, felt her stomach do flops. Although he would have to go back to Earth-38 so he could work at the Bugle, even though she wondered why he didn't just quit. And also when classes started again.

She got out her musings when she heard Peter's phone ring.

He answered and said," Hello? Cisco, what's up... what happened to Iris? Ok, Cait's and I will be right there. We're nearby Jitters, why?"

Frost didn't know what was going on, but a second later, she felt someone grab onto her, and she soon found herself slightly disoriented, and in the Med-Bay of STAR Labs. She got her bearings, saw that everyone was there, looking deeply concerned, Iris looked visibly ill and hurt on a bed. She realized Barry had picked them up from where they were, and brought them here by using his speed.

Unfortunately for her, she didn't get a chance to question what was going on, due to her feeling slightly nauseous. And then she found herself throwing up into a trashcan, and Peter held her hair back, even though it was in a pony tail, but she was still grateful.

"Ok, what happened?" Barry asked, and winced at the sounds Frost was making.

A small part of him was slightly amused by it. It reminded him of when he did it to Diggle a couple times, and he always ended up throwing up. He didn't do it on purpose mind you, but it was due to a couple of situations that he needed Team Arrow for.

"Yorkin went after her." Cisco said.

Peter shook his head, and saw that Iris was panting heavily on a bed. He then noticed the black marks on her arm, and realized what had happened. He then patted Frost on the back, as she finished barfing. Once she stopped, she stood next to Caitlin and surveyed the damage.

"Why didn't you call me?" Barry asked.

"Because I was here." Wally said, sounding dejected.

"You call me! All right?" Barry said to both him and Cisco.

The both of them nodded.

Barry looked at Caitlin and said," There has to be something we can give her."

Frost sighed and said," it's not some kind of illness or bacteria. Antibiotics won't work."

"Well nothing is not an option. There has to be something we can do." Joe worriedly asked.

Cisco thought about it for a second and then said," Okay, what do you do when a banana ripens too quickly? Put it in the freezer."

Julian agreed and said, "That's brilliant. Frost, you can freeze her arm. It'll stop the spread of decay, and give us some time to find a cure."

Frost knew the idea would work and said," I would, but I won't, because she's going to do it." She said and looked at Caitlin.

Caitlin blinked and stuttered," I- I can't, even if I wanted to. We're not talking about a cold blast. This is a specific and continuous cold stream."

"Too high a temperature and the decay spreads, too low and the frostbite will destroy your nerve endings." Barry explained.

"And that long using my powers, I could lose control. I mean, we haven't started training yet, and your have a greater handle on yours." Caitlin said to Frost.

Frost gave her a serious look and said, "Look, I wouldn't even consider letting you do it if I didn't think you could. This is the best way to show me that you can control your powers. You have to believe in yourself like I believe in you. You can't let the fear of losing control take over you. You have to be strong, and willing to stay in control. I trust you, and I'm sure Iris does as well.

Iris nodded and said," I do. And she's right, Caitlin, you are strong, okay? Stronger than you let yourself to believe. You are not going to lose control. I believe in you."

"Caitlin, try, please." Joe begged.

Caitlin looked scared, and looked at Frost, she gave her a nod. She took a breath, and took off her necklace. She felt her powers manifesting, and was starting to get worried. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and Frost gave her a reassuring look.

"You got this. I'm right here, and I'll help you. Hold your hands out, and let out a continuous stream of cold air on the infected area. Make sure it's between the middle."

Caitlin did just that, and held her hands around the infected area. She used her powers, on Iris's arm. Ice was soon starting to in case her arm, and the infection stopped.

"It worked." Cisco breathed.

Frost smiled at her counterpart and said," I knew you had it in you. First step controlling your powers."

Caitlin breathed a sigh of relief and said," Yeah, I'm doing it, and it's all thanks to you."

"Wally, where are you going?" Joe asked.

Everyone looked to see Wally about to leave the room and said," Out of the way, where I can't screw up again." He said and left.

Peter looked at Barry, and he moved his head to where Wally went. They both knew they would have to talk to him.

"We'll be right back." Peter said.

* * *

They found Wally where they were training him earlier. He was sitting down, and looked dejected.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." Wally simply said.

"Hey, look, what I said back there-" Barry was about to say.

"No, you were right. We should've called you. I just thought… I thought I could do it. I thought I was ready. Obviously, I'm not." Wally explained.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up for it. Just because you guys are fast, doesn't mean you can everywhere at once. Sometimes you make it, and sometimes you don't. But in Iris's case, you made it just in time, and now we have time to find a way to cure her." Peter explained.

"He's right. It's not on you." Barry agreed.

"I wasn't fast enough. That- that is totally on me."

Peter and Barry sat across from him, and Peter said," Believe me, if I had a nickel for every time I thought that. I wouldn't be working two jobs, and live in a crummy apartment. Look, we can't win them all, sometimes we have to lose a few, in order to come back stronger, and smarter."

Barry gave him a fake glare and said," Why don't you teach him, and I just stick to the side?"

Peter held his arms up in fake surrender and said," Hey, I have seniority pal, but if you want to talk to him, go ahead."

Wally actually chuckled at that, and Barry shook his head in amusement. The air seemed to calm down from the depressing state it was in.

"Ok, he has some good points. And it's not. Look, when I got these powers, I… I was really lucky in a weird way. You know, I had a lot of people helping me through all of this. I had Wells… both of them and Jay and Zolomon. I mean, two them turned out to be bad guys." Barry said.

Peter raised a brow at that, knowing there was quite a story behind that.

"But even they were good teachers who really taught me how to use my powers. I just don't think that I've been that for you yet." Barry continued.

"You're telling me everything that I need to learn. Peter has done it as well, even though he isn't a Speedster. But, I'm just not getting it. I…" Wally said.

"No, that's not it. I've been, I've been letting you coast by on your raw talent, which you have a lot of. But teaching, it's like what Peter said, it's a lot more than expecting you to follow. It's about inspiring, and empowering you to use your gifts to succeed on your own. That's what I need to do. That's what I'm gonna do from now on. So the next time you're out there and you're alone, you will win. Deal?" Barry said.

"Deal." Wally agreed, and then looked at Peter." So, who taught you then?"

Peter smirked and said," Nobody, I learned on my own. While also watching tutorial videos on fighting and self defense, I can't just rely on my webs and agility."

Peter held back a laugh at the looks Barry and Wally were giving him. It was a mixture of shock, and unbelieving.

Wally gave Barry a look and said," And you said I had raw talent? Look at him."

Barry looked like he was about to say something, but stopped himself. He was pretty sure others like Peter were the same. Zolomon and Jay were few who where on their own with figuring out their powers. And that made him wonder what would've happened if he was on his own in the beginning.

The three of them heard someone coming into the room, and saw it was Cisco.

"H.R and I just came up with a way to track down Fracture, and it's… crazy. Like, defies time and space crazy." He said in disbelief.

Peter raised a brow and said," I'm from an alternate earth, and you guys have experience with time travel. This should be a normal occurrence for you guys by now."

Cisco thought about it for a second and said," Touché."

Cisco motioned for them to follow him, and they did.


	6. Untouchable (3)

**Well Comic-Con has come and gone, and what I saw online, I wasn't able to go, but I hope to go in the future sometime. But I won't say what I saw because I already did in A Krptonian's Shield chapter.**

**Also, not to sound vain or petty, but I need reviews. I mean, they help me know if I'm doing good or not, and constructive ****criticism**** helps. And I mean it for this story, and my other ones. It's really fun to write all of this, but I hardly get reviews sometimes for this story and my other stories. And it makes me think that I'm not sure if I'm doing a good job or not.**

**The favs and follows help, but yeah.**

**Also, final chapter for the first episode chapter, who's excited?**

**I own none of the content.**

* * *

**Untouchable (3)**

The four of them ran into another room where Joe and H.R were. And Cisco started to explain his and H.R's idea.

"Okay, here's what we know. We know Yorkin is going after cops in Flashpoint, right? What we don't know is who he's going after."

"But if we find out who they are, then we can be ready for him." H.R continued.

"Right, so how do we do that?" Joe asked.

"We vibe Flashpoint." They both said.

"Flashpoint doesn't exist anymore." Barry said.

Peter understood what they were getting at. He shook his head at what Barry said and said," Not necessarily, Flashpoint may be gone in this timeline, but not in another. Basically it exists in a different branch of time, or alternate universe. Let's say that it's set at a different frequency than this earth or time."

Cisco snapped his fingers at him and said," That is exactly right. And in the Daughter Universe Theory-"

"For every decision you make, a universe exits where you don't. Yeah, I actually went to that class." Wally explained.

"You better be going to all your classes." Joe hoped.

"So if there is a universe where you stay in Flashpoint, Francisco here could vibe it." H.R said.

"Like the old saying, 'infinite universes, infinite possibilities'. Heck there's a possibly where there is an earth where we're all evil, or if Hitler won World War 2, and the entire earth is ruled by Nazis." Peter explained further.

Cisco bit his lip and said," Yeah, we sorta have been to an earth where a couple of us are evil. It's not fun. But that's a story for another time."

"But to get back on track, you're sure you can do that?" Joe asked.

"No, no. Not at all. But Gypsy did say I could do some pretty incredible things with my powers-"

"Yeah, she did." HR said in a tone.

"Things I'm not even aware of yet, so- things I haven't even imagined." Cisco explained.

"Well, let's get to imagining." Joe said.

"Yeah, it's now or never, and we don't know how much time we have left." Peter agreed.

"All right, putting a little pressure on, but I can work with it." Cisco said.

"What do you need me to do?" Barry asked.

Cisco went to put on his Vibe glasses and said," All I need you to do is stand there, and focus on Flashpoint, okay? Focus on CCPD, Joe, Mendez, that part of it, and I'll take care of the rest."

Barry stood still, and Cisco held his arm, and he jerked a bit.

The others were left to wait for Cisco for a moment as he tried to find the remaining person.

"Stone." Cisco mumbled, and finished what he was doing and took off his glasses.

"Who's Stone?" Barry asked.

"Stone, that was the other cop. And let me tell you, she loves her perp walks." Cisco explained.

Joe realized who it was and said, "Laura Stone. She's a PI."

"Yeah, that's her. It was you, Mendez, Holzman, and her. You guys took down Yorkin in Flashpoint."

"Well from what we've gathered so far. She's probably the one Yorkin hates the most, and is saving her for last. He didn't get Joe, so he's going after her instead." Peter realized.

"Classic example of saving the best for last." H.R agreed.

"I'm on it. you guys stay here, and try to figure out how to catch somebody we can't touch." Joe said and started to leave.

Cisco thought of something and said," Well we have experience with Bette. Is there any way we can get her here to help?" He asked the last part to Peter.

Peter shrugged and said, "Possibility, but I honestly don't know what she's doing right now. For all we know, she could be working on a shield mission or doing something Avenger related."

"Right, I guess we'll work with what we have." Cisco said.

* * *

Frost watched Caitlin hold the stream, she had been monitoring her, and so far, things were doing ok. Besides that, she was helping Julian with coming up with an antidote. Unfortunately, from the looks of it, they needed Yorkin to help them.

Frost was tempted to try to get Jemma, considering this was in the realm of Biochemistry. But, that would take time, and time wasn't something they had. And also she would have to deal with Director Fury, and she didn't want to have that conversation unless the time came for it.

She got out of her thoughts when she heard Caitlin talk to her.

"F-Frost, I think I'm losing control." She said.

"Shit." She muttered and walked over to her.

Due to that, the steady stream of frost was starting to slow down, and Iris's vitals started to beep. Barry and Julian had heard it and ran into the room.

Barry looked at what was happening and said," What's-"

"She's losing control." Frost simply said.

Barry looked at Caitlin and said," Caitlin, the decay is spreading. We need you." He said and reassured Iris as she shook.

"Just a little bit longer, and she's dead. How's that for changing the future?" Caitlin's version of Killer Frost mocked.

Frost had flashbacks of when she was like that, and she was going to say something, but realized someone else was better suited.

Frost turned into KF, and KF gave her counterpart a firm glare.

"Huh, finally get to meet my less awesome counterpart. The one let's these people tell her what to do." Killer Frost said.

"Yeah, I would fight, but considering she's close to dying, I'm not going to. All I'm going to say is stop it with the angst, anger and other crap. We may be different people, but the way we came to be is the same. Believe me, I manifested from the worst my Caitlin, but we've learned to get along, become one or co-exist. Now we're like sisters, and it can be the same for you and your Caitlin. If not, then she'll continue suppressing you until the worst happens.

Now, you can think about this, and while doing that, let their Caitlin be back in the driver's seat, and keep Iris alive. It's your choice." KF said.

Killer Frost seemed to think about it for a moment, and then Caitlin's eyes returned back to her original color, and she started to freeze Iris's arm again, and she seemed shaking.

"Thank you." Caitlin said.

KF shrugged and said," Hey, I'm just looking out for a friend. Also, I knew you were going to say something, but felt you could say more when you and Snow here go on a date."

Julian and Caitlin's faces went red a little, with Caitlin saying," Not funny."

KF shrugged with no regret and said," It was to me. But keep that stream steady."

Barry was relieved by both Iris being ok for now, and Frost helping Caitlin again. Although he did find this version of Caitlin or Killer Frost funny, although it seemed she had no shame in what she said.

The sound of an alarm soon went off, and it wasn't coming from Iris's vitals. Barry walked out of the room, and everyone else was doing the same.

"What's going on?" Peter asked.

Cisco went to the controls and said," It's Joe's panic alarm."

The screen showed Joe was on the train, and the last they heard from him he said he found and was talking to Stone on. Close by to it, debris was blocking the tracks, and they knew who caused it.

"He must be on that train." Wally realized.

"There's no way that train can stop-"HR was saying, but, Barry and Wally had already started going there.

Cisco then looked at Peter and said," Don't you think you should've gone?"

"Yeah, even I don't think I can stop a train. Even if I could, I would need a lot of webs." Peter explained.

Barry and Wally's signals showed they made it to the area. And they can hear what Barry and Wally were saying.

_"It's not going to stop in time. We have to get everyone out of there."_ Wally said.

"Not to sound like I don't believe in you guys, but, depending on how fast you guys are, I'm not sure you guys have enough time." Peter said.

_"He's right. That means we're going to have to move the train."_ Barry agreed.

_"How are w gonna do that?"_ Wally asked, uncertainly.

_"I'll vibrate it. I'll vibrate it fast enough that it can phase through this."_

_"You can do that?"_ Wally asked.

_"No, I've never tried before. But I'm about to."_ Barry said and zoomed into the train.

"Is that even possible?" HR asked Cisco.

"We're about to find out. Have the Speedsters on your earth done something like that before?" Cisco asked the last part to Peter.

Peter shrugged and said," Not that I know of. But first time for everything I guess."

They watched as the train got closer to the debris, and they held their breath as the train went through the debris, until it was fully on the other side.

Peter let out a huge breath and said," Ok, that was both awesome and terrifying."

Both Cisco and HR nodded at that.

_"We got another problem. Yorkin's back."_ Wally's comm said.

"Right, Barry, Wally, Bette's evil family member is the key to helping Iris. One of you has to use your blood, and place it into Yorkin. It will negate his powers, and we'll find a cure for Iris." Peter said.

_"Wally's going to have to do it. I don't have it in me right now. I need you to get your blood into him. It'll counteract his cells and negate his powers like Peter said."_ Barry said.

"How am I supposed to do that when I can't even touch him?" Wally said, feeling uncertain he couldn't do it.

_"Your going to phase it into him."_

"You know I've never done that before."

"Wally, you just have to believe in yourself. If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. And what your about to do, you can do it if you put your mind to it." Peter said.

_"He's right, what I just did, I accomplished because I had to. We believe in you, and you have to believe in yourself. Now run Wally. Run."_ Barry encouragingly said.

Wally had just made a small cut in hand, and willed himself in believing he could do it. He then ran towards Yorkin. He did just what Barry told him to do. He then started to vibrate, and found himself going through Yorkin, and found himself behind him.

Wally smiled, and he couldn't believe what he just did.

"It worked. I did it!"

"You sure did. Say goodbye, Kid Flash." Yorken said as he held Wally's arm.

Instead of crumbling, nothing happened.

Wally smirked and said," Well look at that. Your powers are neutralized, Yorkin."

"What did you do?" Yorkin said in disbelief.

"I won." Wally simply said.

* * *

Later, everyone filled Iris in when she woke up. Caitlin, Frost and Julian had successfully created an antidote from Yorkin's blood.

"The only thing that's different is that you have to wear that cast for a couple of days. And you have to thank her for saving you." Frost said, and gave an approving look to Caitlin.

"That was because you and Julian believed I could." Caitlin said.

"Then thanks, to the three of you. Looks like you can control your powers after all." Iris gratefully said.

"It was all of us working together." Joe simply said.

"Yep, really proud of everybody. Great job. Big ideas today." HR said and clapped for a second.

"My point is, if we're gonna save Iris from Savitar, we're gonna have to up our game. No more lies… even well-intentioned ones. We have to be completely real with each other." Joe said.

"I agree." Barry said.

"I agree with Joe, too." HR said.

"Yeah, same for Frost and me. Because we meant it when we said we'll help." Peter said.

Barry nodded and said," From here on out, completely honesty." He said, and looked at Iris, who nodded as well.

As soon as everybody started to leave, Peter and Frost were stopped by Barry, after he was done talking to Joe.

"I'm gonna need to show you guys something." He said.

They nodded, and they followed him out of the room. Barry then sped out and into the room with a see through board with words or sentences on it.

Peter and Frost looked at it, and a couple of things caught their attention. Based around names or sentences.

_'Killer Frost, hero or villain'_

_'Killer Frost's spotted' plural_

_'Killer Frost still at large'_

_'Who is Spider-Man?'_

_'Spider-Boy'_

_'Spider-Girl'_

There were a couple of others, but they more focused on the ones that they were mentioned in.

"So, what is all of this?" Peter asked.

Barry sighed as he looked at the board and said, "Cisco and I vibed to the date I ended up being thrown to. And we saw these headlines. The ones you were probably reading, describe you guys coming."

"You are trying to stop or change these, right?" Frost said.

Barry nodded and said," If you think you both are causing trouble that will help the future where Iris dies comes, you aren't. Maybe you guys being here will change the future."

"Yeah, at least with Caitlin here we can stop your Caitlin from being bad. But, I don't know who the other Spider people are. Do you have a Spider-Man on this earth?" Peter asked.

"No, I guess you and Cisco can look that up."

"It's either that, or you guys will be meeting more versions of me. Although I'm wondering about what this means about a 'Gorilla attack' which I'm hoping that it doesn't deal with Planet of the Apes. But overall, like we said, we'll help prevent Iris's death." Peter said.

Although Peter was interested to meet other versions of himself Caitlin had already, and he hoped it was his turn next.

"Also, if you need more help, then you can ask us to call in Bette, and the other Avengers." Frost said.

Barry nodded, both relieved, and feeling more confident. He had a feeling that they were going to do this, and prevent Iris from dying. The future was a mystery, but he knew they could all change it.


	7. Attack on Gorilla City (1)

**I would've had this one out sooner, but I was on vacation, and was taking a break.**

**I own none of the content, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Attack on Gorilla City (1)**

Peter and Caitlin walked into the Cortex after they got a call from Barry asking them to come to STAR Labs, due to something urgent happening. It probably wasn't urgent enough, due to them not being sped over by Barry like last time.

The both of them had just returned from Earth-38. Peter, due to having go back to work at the Bugle, and he was glad to get a break from listening to Jameson yell all day. This made Peter wonder why he didn't just quit, and take Tony up on his offer to work with him. Then again, it was probably due to the fact Spider-Man related stories were still a hot topic for the Newspaper, either in paper form or on the Bugle's website.

And Peter got a kick every time he gave Jameson the photo's, knowing full well he was Spider-Man, and Jonah was clueless. Even though he worked there as a Freelance Photographer for several years already, and so far only Ben knew he was Spider-Man.

On the bright side, he didn't have to live in his previous apartment anymore. Tony had said that the rooms in Stark Tower was almost complete with the remodel, and said they could start moving in now if they wanted to.

At first, Peter refused the offer, he didn't want to mooch off Tony's money. Even though a small part of him told him he should a little bit.

He only caved after he knew Tony would bug him about it, even though Pepper, Rhodey, Felicity, and Bruce would try to dissuade him. And also the small part of his conscious won as well.

Tony had given the others their invitations as well, with the exception of Thor, who was unreachable.

The apartments were going to be used for when they were in the area, or if there was some threat that needed to be taken care of, and they needed a base of operations. The good news was, that nothing was happening that needed them to assemble again. Although, Peter was thinking of visiting Kara and Cap in National City, or visit Bette in San Diego.

While for Caitlin, she had spent the entire day at the Triskelion giving her first report to Fury. The report consisted of her time on Earth 1 so far, bio's on everyone she met, after she asked for their permission first, she had made it clear she wanted everyone to be in the loop regarding that.

Fury had asked her to go into more detail regarding Meta-Humans and how they were created. And to also see if she could get more information regarding Oliver Queen and Star City. After she had made a mention of the Archer in her report. Caitlin had said she would try, due to Barry telling her about Oliver's distrustful personality towards new people, and he probably wouldn't considering talking to her.

Unless she could get Clint or Natasha, or the both of them to go with her, as a way to break the ice, pun not intended by the way.

She would've thought Fury had already asked Bette and Kara about Earth 1, but she knew the Director was known to be thorough, and was the kind of person who wanted all his cards on the table before doing something.

She knew he wouldn't try to cause harm, and knew everyone on Earth 1 could be potential allies.

"So, what do you think Barry needs us for?" Caitlin asked.

Peter shrugged and said," Who knows, it has to be serious, but not serious enough that would need Barry to speed us over here."

Caitlin looked slightly pale at the mention of that and said," That is something I do not want to do again."

Peter chuckled and said," Well, this is coming from someone who likes to do tricks while surfing on ice walkways."

Caitlin shrugged and said," I'm much of a fan, but Frost likes it. And I do admit, it is fun."

'_Heh, I knew you had an idea what fun was.'_ Frost teased.

_'One of your ideas of fun is to beat people up.'_ Caitlin deadpanned.

_'Only if they deserve it. The ones that do are idiots. And I've seen and met a lot of idiots.'_ Frost defended.

Caitlin mentally sighed, she loved Frost and all, but sometimes she was a handful.

The two of them walked into the Cortex to find everyone, minus HR, and there was someone new there, who looked extremely worried about something. And she also looked familiar to them.

"Wait, Kitty Pryde?" Peter said confused.

'Kitty' looked at them in confusion and said," I'm sorry who?"

Barry shook his head, knowing why they thought that and said," Uh no this isn't you think it is. Her name is Jesse Wells from Earth 2. Jesse, these two are Peter Parker, and Caitlin Frost from Earth 38."

"Wait, your name is Peter Parker?" Jesse asked, with shocked look.

"Yeah, do you have a version of me on your earth?" Peter curiously asked.

Jesse looked like she was about to answer, but said," Do you know anyone by the name of Gwen Stacy?"

Peter shook and said," No, but I do know a Captain Stacy on my earth. Why?"

There was a slight flicker of sadness, and she said, "I'll explain later."

"Right, so you said Harry went missing?" Barry said.

Jess nodded and said a slight shaken tone," It's been two weeks since he disappeared. I mean, no one's seen or heard from him since."

"Slow down. Just start from the beginning. Okay, why did your dad go to Gorilla City?" Barry said.

"Wait, can we slow down even further? What the hell is a Gorilla City?" Joe asked.

"Ok so… there are sentient highly intelligent evolved gorillas inn Earth-2. And they all live in a city deep in the heart of Africa."

"Uh question, you guys aren't dealing with a Planet of the Apes scenario, right? Cause, that movie freaks me out. And how evolved are they?" Peter asked.

"They can talk telepathically, and no we aren't. The only things we have to worry about are Meta-Humans." Jesse explained.

"We sent Grodd there, we'll explain more about that later, when he went after Fay Wray here." Cisco said.

"Who's Grodd?" Frost asked.

"Gorilla that was affected by the Particle Accelerator, and became smarter." Caitlin said.

"Ok, why would your father want to go there?" Joe then asked Jesse.

"I mean, we received a mathematical cryptogram at our STAR Labs. It was highly complex. It took a week to decode it, but my dad and I did." Jesse explained.

"What did it say?" Iris asked.

"It was an invitation. From the gorillas to my dad."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like a trap." Peter muttered.

"Why Harry?" Barry asked.

"They wanted to meet him. So he mounted an expedition with ten other people, and they went into the jungle. But the they failed multiple check-ins, and a search party went in after them."

"And all they found were bodies, right." Frost stated, knowing that was the case.

Jesse nodded and continued," But no one's seen my dad. But does it mean-"

Frost went to put a comforting hand on her shoulder and said," And that gives us more reason that he's alive. They needed him for a reason, we'll figure out what it, and find him."

Jesse gave her a grateful look and said," Thanks, I-"

She was interrupted when HR came into the room.

"Oh! There you guys are. I've been looking all over for you. Are we going for coffee or what?" He said.

"Dad!" Jesse happily said and ran over to HR and hugged him.

"Ah, oh. Yes, that's how you say good morning, people, with hugs, hi." He said.

"Jesse, that's not who you think it is. This is HR, you met him briefly before you left last time." Caitlin explained gently.

HR bowed and said," At your service madame."

"He's Harry's replacement." Wally said.

Peter looked at Frost, and they were both wondering what they meant by that.

"Some would say improvement." HR joked.

"Um, this is Harry's daughter." Cisco said.

"Yeah."

"He's been kidnapped." Cisco further explained.

HR groaned in embarrassment and said," He… I didn't know. I'm so… I thought-"

Jesse looked saddened and said," Sorry about that."

HR apologized, again, and Jesse walked away for a moment.

Peter sighed and then noticed Barry looking like he had something on his mind.

"Hey, are you alright?" Peter asked.

Barry sighed and said," The future."

* * *

Everyone was then in the training room, and Barry was showing them the board again.

He pointed at one of the headlines and said," This headline from the future: 'The city still recovering from a gorilla attack.'"

"So you're thinking this headline, and Harry being taken are tied together." Joe said.

"I mean, it can't be a coincidence, right? Harry getting lured to Gorilla City? Grodd must be planning something." Barry explained.

"Seems like he's planning to come back to this Earth." Caitlin said.

"And not alone by the sound of it." Cisco agreed.

"Yeah, I mean they probably need Harry to make a portal for them to be able to get here and attack. And all we need to do is rescue him, and maybe that'll stop whatever this Grodd is planning." Peter said.

"Which will change the future." Barry realized.

"And change my future." Iris realized as well.

"So we save Harry, we save Iris. But you're not sure." Joe said.

"No, but… I'm going either way. Harry's my friend, I'm not gonna just abandon him. I'm going back to Earth-2."

"And I suppose you'll want somebody to come with you who's gonna open those breaches for you?" Cisco said.

"We had so much fun last time." Barry said, even though most of it wasn't.

"Fun-sh. I'm in."

"I'm gonna go to. Strength in numbers and all. Also, I don't want to pass up on going to another Earth." Peter said.

"I'm not going. I mean, I can help watch over the city, and possibly help Killer Frost's image." Frost said.

"Well, that means I'm going too. I have a special connection with Grodd. Maybe we can use that to get through to him." Caitlin said.

"Yes, okay. And yeah, we could use the help Peter, thanks." Barry said.

"Great, yeah. I'm coming too." Jesse said.

"No. I'm sorry, Jesse, no." Barry disagreed.

"Look, I didn't come here for you to take all the risk. I'm going to help."

"Your dad would kill me if I let you come along."

"I'm a Speedster now, I can take care of myself." Jesse reasoned.

"I know, which is exactly why you need to stay here. I mean, this city needs protecting while we're gone. Besides, maybe you can teach Wally a thing or two." Barry said.

"Wait, what is he talking about?" Jesse asked.

Wally grinned, and showed her by vibrating his hand.

"Wow. So you're, you're a Speedster now." Jesse said.

Frost smirked and leaned over to Caitlin and said," Do they have a thing?"

Caitlin shrugged a little and said," Sorta yeah."

Peter who heard that nodded, and then stopped Jesse when she was walking away.

"Hey uh, so you're a Speedster then. I would've thought it was intangibility."

Jesse shook her head and said, "No, I mean I can phase through stuff. I take it this has to do with this Kitty Pryde person?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing important. But, do you have a version of me on your earth? Cause Caitlin already met her counterpart, it will be cool to meet a version of me." Peter excitedly said.

Although he was hoping he wouldn't meet a gender-swapped version of him, now that would be just weird to know there was a female version of him.

Jesse gave bit her lip, and said," Yeah, I'll have to get back to you on that. Right now, I think you have to prepare for Gorilla City."

Peter knew Jesse was hiding something,

"Right, Planet of the Apes-escque mission, this will be fun." Peter muttered.

He ignored the giggling from both Caitlin's behind him.

* * *

Later, Peter was in suit, minus his mask, and he was trying not to laugh, or feel annoyed by Frost's doting over him like how Aunt May would, or MJ in her own way.

"So you got extra web fluid, checked all the functions of the suit. Is Karen online? Karen, is everything alright?" Frost said.

"_I can assure you Miss Frost, everything is operational."_ Karen said.

Frost nodded and muttered," Right, now what am I missing?"

Peter sighed, and placed a hand on her shoulder and said," Cait's, I'm going to be fine. I know your hearts is in the right place, but I'm been through worse."

Frost sighed, and pulled him into a tight hug. Peter was momentarily surprised, but hugged her back. She then lets him go and looks him straight in the eye.

"I'm your best friend, just stay safe, please."

Peter would've made another joke, but he could see the concern, and fear in her eyes.

"I will, you have my word. I have faith you will help Wally and Jesse protect the city as well."

"Hey, I'm a trained Agent of Shield, and mutant. The criminals won't know what hit' em."

Peter smirked and said," Now who's being overconfident?"

Frost lightly slapped his arm, and Peter chuckled. They didn't notice Barry giving Iris a smug look, due to him doing the same thing, but it was about her looking out for Wally while he was on Earth-2.

Iris herself ignored the look, even though it made Barry look cute. She was focused on the interactions between Peter and Frost. It made her think back to her previous thoughts of knowing about Frost's crush on Peter. She hadn't gotten a chance to interact with her that much, due how the past couple of days being hectic.

But considering she was staying to help out with Wally and Jesse, that meant she had time to talk to her, and get to know her more.

They heard the door open, and they all looked to see Julian walk in, and he dressed as if he was ready to go on a Safari.

Peter like Joe, chuckled at his attire.

Peter was just about say what was on his mind, but Cisco beat him to it and said in amusement," Indiana Jones much?"

"Cisco, my friend, this is not my first expedition, and believe me, this is the perfect attire."

"Wait, Julian, what's going on? I thought you were gonna cover for me." Barry said confused.

"I spoke to Captain Singh. He thinks we're at a Morphology Conference up in Bludhaven. So if it's all the same to you." Julian said.

Barry nodded, accepting Julian coming along. He had a feeling Julian wanted to go after he told him about traveling to Earth-2, and he was very interested at that.

"You don't have to come, Julian. You don't even know Harry." Caitlin said.

Julian chuckled and said," A chance to travel to another dimension. I mean, I wasn't gonna miss that. I already met people from another earth, so I think going to one is the next step."

"Hey, that's one of the reasons why I'm going as well. I don't know Harry either, but I plan to help him as well." Peter defended.

"Well, we're not going sightseeing, though." Caitlin continued.

Julian's answer to that was to bring out a Pistol he had and said," Neither am I."

"Well damn." Cisco said impressed.

"All right, Jesse, Wally, Frost, you make sure this city's safe while I'm gone, all right?"

"We will." Wally said.

Frost nodded and said," No need to worry. And Barry, keep Peter in line, please."

Everyone snickered at that, while Peter was a mix between embarrassed, and slight annoyance.

"Hey Barry. If you… if you see my dad, just tell him-" Jesse said, but Barry interrupted her.

"You'll see him real soon, Jesse." Barry reassured.

Peter nodded at that and said," And that's a promise."

The five of them walked up to the platform, and waited for Cisco to open a breach. Barry then turned around, looked at Frost.

He grinned and said, "And don't worry Frost, we'll get your boyfriend back in one piece."

Peter and Frost both had identical pink faces. And Peter was the first one to jump into the portal, followed by everyone else.

That just left a slightly flustered Caitlin Frost,

A second later, the five them found themselves in a forest. And Peter looked around, impressed with what just had happened. And he could hear animals in the distance, and also roaring of sorts.

He didn't need his Spider-Sense to know something bad was out there. Which made him hold off on getting payback at Barry for the comment he made earlier.

"How was that?" Cisco asked.

"Bloody brilliant." Julian praised.

"God to say, this will never get old." Peter said.

"Well, we're here." Barry said.

Peter and the other gazed at the structure that was outside the forest. It looked like an entrance to somewhere, and the most noticeable thing was the Gorilla statues.

"Huh, welcome to the Planet of the Apes, but on a fortunately, smaller scale." Peter muttered.

"Welcome to the Jungle, baby." Cisco said under his breath.

"C'mon let's go." Barry said, and they followed him as he walked.

"You guys go ahead on walking. I'm taking to the trees." Peter said.

He then placed on his mask, climbed up on a tree, and surveyed the surroundings. The others had watched him do that, and in some capacity, they were sorta creeped out by that.

They all walked in silence for a few minutes, while Peter either jumped or swung from tree to tree, and Cisco decided to break the silence.

"Earth-2 Africa, not hot. Guess global warming isn't a thing here." Cisco, and then slapped himself. "But bugs are. Sorry if I'm killing your family, Pete." Cisco joked.

Peter rolled his eyes, and said," Funny, but you do know Spider's are arachnids, right? Not bugs."

"Joke killer." Cisco muttered.

Peter was tempted to web his mouth shut, but he refrained from doing it.

"So, someone please help me out. How exactly does saving someone on this Earth, prevent an attack on ours?" Julian asked.

Barry explained by saying, "If Grodd is planning an attack, he's gonna need to open a breach to our Earth, and the only one over here that can open is-"

"Harrison Wells." Caitlin said.

"Harrison Wells, yeah. So if we save him from Grodd, then he can't get to our Earth, the attack never happens, we change the future, and we're one step closer to saving Iris." Barry explained further.

"But in layman's terms, think about all the movies and TV shows that deal with time travel." Peter said from a tree he was stuck on.

"Karen, are you seeing anything?" He then asked his AI.

_"Nothing out of the ordinary. But if you want me to hack into this Earth's satellites and sweep this entire area, I can do that."_

"Oh, really? Cool… how long will that take?"

_"10 minutes."_

"Yeah, let's just use Infrared Vision." He said.

_"Activating now."_

Peter's vision showed all the heat signatures nearby. He saw everyone on the ground, and as he looked around, and moved to another tree, he couldn't see anyone else.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth-1, Caitlin was looking over the monitors, and was trying not to listen to the conversation Wally was having with Jesse. From what it sounded, Jesse didn't seem interested in Wally for some reason. And she could guess from their previous encounters, there was an attraction between them.

She would only offer her advice if any of them needed it. And then saw Iris and Joe offering their advice as well.

With what was going on with Wally, It was sorta a distraction from feeling worried about Peter and the others though. Even though she knew Peter was capable of handling himself, she was still his friend, and she had a right to feel or be worried.

She then got out her thoughts when she heard a beeping, and looked at the monitors. And she saw that there was a Bank Robbery was in progress.

"Guys, we got a robbery at O'Sullivan Bank. Think you guys can handle it?" She said.

Both Wally and Jesse nodded, and sped out of the room.

Caitlin sighed, she had a feeling she should've gone with the others to Earth-2.

_'Your right, we should've gone to Earth-2 with the others. We could've been kicking some Gorilla ass right now.'_ KF said.

"Hey, are you alright?" Iris asked as she leaned on the monitor.

Caitlin waved her off and said," It's nothing, just regretting a decision."

"Right, uh, not to make you feel down or anything. But, did our Caitlin tell you the evil version of you is from that Earth?"

Caitlin nodded, when she and her counterpart talked the first night, they talked about Caitlin Snow of Earth-2. Apparently she was the living embodiment of what Frost could've become if she ended up becoming bad.

Frost herself felt like meeting her, to see if she could talk some sense into her. But Caitlin had shot down that idea when she told her that she was dead. Frost was surprised and shocked by it.

Hearing a version of you was dead, was pretty earth shattering, and Frost made a promise to herself and her counterpart that they either one of them wouldn't end up dead. Even though Earth-2 Caitlin didn't die because of her powers, it was still in the realm of her promise.

"Yeah, she did. Even though the story of who did, and her and your guy's relationship with Zoom was interesting."

Iris winced at that part of the teams life and said, "Yeah, he had all fooled there for a while. But he got what was coming to him."

"Yep, but still, from the looks of it, things are going to be quiet for a while. It gives me more time to learn more about this Earth, and to see if there's anything similar to my earth." Caitlin then chuckled and said." It still amazes me that alternate universes exist though. When Bette told me she was from this Earth, I was skeptical, even though I believed her, I mean, weirder things have happened."

Iris grinned and said," I know the feeling, ever since the Particle Accelerator, thing have been different. Although I'm not sure it's good thing it happened or not."

"I can see where you are getting at. Y'know, this has to be one of the few conversations we had. I'm not trying to avoid you or anything, but it's been a busy couple of days." Caitlin apologized.

Iris waved her off and said," It's no big deal."

Iris was about to ask her about how she was helping their Caitlin with her powers, but she then remembered what she thought about earlier.

Iris smirked and said," So, what's the deal with you and Peter? I know you guys are close friends, but is there something more?"

Caitlin blushed and stuttered," U-uh, well we're just friends. I told my counterpart that."

Iris gave her a knowing look and said," Take it from someone who took a while to figure out her feelings for someone."

Caitlin sighed and said," Ok, maybe I do have a small crush on him. I not sure if I'll tell him or not. But if you tell him, I will make sure to freeze you." She lightly threatened.

'I could've come out. Make the threat even more interesting.' KF suggested, but she was ignored.

Iris didn't looked fazed, but merely smiled and said," I won't, talk like this is between us girls. How about we go to Jitters and talk some more. I'll buy, ex-employees get discounts."

Caitlin smiled and said," I would like that."

As she got up to leave with Iris, Caitlin wondered how the others were fairing.

'Just relax, everything's going to be fine.' She told herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth-2, Peter was starting to get a bad feeling. He didn't need his Spider-Sense to know something was off. They had been following the tracker for half-an-hour and they hadn't seen any sign of the Gorillas.

It was either they were good at evading the Gorillas, or they were hiding, and waiting for the right moment.

"We're close guys." Cisco said.

Peter jumped down from his perch, and walked alongside the others. Cisco then stopped, when he found where the signal stopped. He then heard another noise, coming somewhere close.

And they didn't see Harry, which meant something bad was going to happen.

"Does anyone hear that?" Caitlin asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Peter muttered.

He then noticed something on the ground. He saw a device, and gulped, the device, which was probably Harry's, was in a large footprint.

"It's a trap." Barry said.

Peter's spider-sense started to go off, and he was normally dodge, but decided against it. They were in the Gorilla's territory, and fighting or doing something close to it, will spell bad news.

Peter then felt something hit his arm, and his vision started to spin. He then fell down, along with the others. And before he went unconscious, he saw the outlines of the Gorillas who had ambushed them.

* * *

**Next up, the fight between Peter and Barry vs Solovar.**

**As you can tell I finally revealed one of the face-claims to my version of the X-Men, who reside on Earth-38 with Kara and the others. But just to clarify, Kitty Pryde's face-claim for this is Violett Beane.**

**And you guys can guess who I was teasing earlier with what Jesse was asking.**

**Till next time.**


	8. Attack on Gorilla City (2)

**So, I'll be starting classes again next week, so updates will take time. Thanks again for the support.**

**I own none of the content.**

* * *

**Attack on Gorilla City (2)**

Peter groaned as he started to gain consciousness, and blinked. He still had his mask on, and he took off, placed it in his pocket and blinked some more. He looked around to see he was a metal cage, and some sort of concrete room. Cisco was in the farthest, then Barry in another, then Julian, and he was in the last one with Caitlin.

In the background, he could hear roaring from outside, no doubt it was the Gorillas. The others were starting to wake up as well, and he was the first to get up. He then helped Caitlin up when she was awake.

He gave her a look which asked 'are you alright', and she nodded.

"You guys all right?" Barry asked.

"Just peachy." Peter said, and the others voiced the same thing.

"Well, looks like you're gonna have to phase us out of here." Cisco said to Barry.

Barry tried to do so, but nothing worked. Peter had a feeling that he knew what was going on, and tried his strength to bend the bars, but nothing happened.

"I think you won't be able to Vibe us out of here either. They or Grodd is dampening our powers somehow. So we're stuck here." Peter said.

"Great." Cisco muttered.

The sounds of footsteps was heard, and Peter would've suspected one of the Gorilla's, but the footfalls weren't heavy, but light enough to be a humans. They all looked to one of the entrances to see a man walk down the stairs. Peter would've assumed it was HR, but he looked different than the carefree, and laid back person he knew. Which stood to reason that this was Harrison Wells, Jesse's father from this earth.

But for some reason, he looked different for some reason. Sure Peter never met this version, but it was the way he was holding himself.

"Harry? You're alright." Caitlin happily said.

"Wells. Hey. You got to help us get out of here before the Gorillas come back." Barry said.

Harry stopped walking, and stood in front of Barry's cell and said," Hello, Flash."

Peter saw brief flashes of memory he didn't know about, and he realized that had to be Grodd's.

Peter did have experience with telepathy, and mind control. Some of it had to with M'gann and J'onn, and right now, Harry was the receiving end of it.

"Grodd." Barry realized.

"Wait, that's Grodd the Gorilla? He's talking to us through Wells? That's… that's a thing?" Julian said in disbelief.

"Pretty much, Jesse did say they were highly intelligent and evolved." Peter muttered.

"Yeah, sort of trips you out at first, but trust me, you get used to it." Cisco added.

"Grodd, let him go. This is between you and me." Barry said.

"Not yet. I need him." Grodd disagreed.

"For what? Why did you lure him here?" Barry asked.

"For you. Need your help."

"Yeah, luring him, killing his team, and luring us here is one way of asking for help. Ever heard of e-mail?" Peter said.

Grodd looked at the people he knew and angrily said," You sent me here! Remember?"

Peter saw another flash of memories. It showed Barry speed punching Grodd into a breach, and Grodd ending up in Gorilla City.

"To live in this hell! Where I am forced to serve under the rule of Solovar." Grodd continued.

"Who's Solovar?" Barry asked.

"Leader of Gorilla Kind. Ruler of Gorilla City. And now… he wants to rule the humans. He will bring war to your Earth."

"Let me guess, he has beef against humans, due to the relationship between Gorillas and humans are bad, right? And being the paranoid ruler he supposedly is, he wants to attack first before they do?" Peter summarized.

Grodd nodded and said," Correct, Peter Parker."

Peter looked surprised and said," How did you know my name?"

"Telepathy, remember dude." Cisco said.

"Right, got it."

"But, now that you're here, he will bring the fight to you." Grodd continued.

"So you lured us here to stop him?" Barry realized.

"As trespassers, you will be sent to the arena, and executed."

Peter wasn't too keen on that. and he would've made a quip, but Julian beat him to it.

"What? How about a signpost at the front? 'All trespassers will be executed'. That wouldn't be a worst idea, would it?"

Grodd ignored him and said, "It will be Solovar's great honor to kill you, himself."

"Well, who are we to deny him that." Peter sarcastically said.

"But, Flash, Spider-Man, if he were to be defeated, the other gorillas would see his weakness, and would no longer follow him."

Peter gave him a no-nonsense look and said," Well forget it, Barry and I are not going to kill anyone, especially Solovar."

"Kill or be killed! This is the only law Gorilla Kind understands." Grodd disagreed.

Barry had a skeptical look and said, "Then how do you benefit from this, Grodd?"

"Solovar falls, I take his place. I rule the Gorillas, and I promise to keep them in Gorilla City."

Barry didn't looked convinced he would keep his word and said," How do we know we can trust you?"

"Because, even though you sent me away, your Earth is still my home. And there are those among you. I will never forget." He said, and looked at Caitlin, and she grinned in appreciation.

A second later, Harry collapsed, and the sounds of heavier footsteps was heard. They looked to another entrance, and Grodd himself stood in the doorway.

Peter then felt a prick in his head, and then heard Grodd speaking.

"Kill Solovar, and Central City will be spared. Fail, and see your home, turned to ash."

* * *

Meanwhile, Iris and Frost were hanging out in Jitters. They were sitting a booth in the corner so that no one could hear what they were saying. Caitlin was now talking to Iris about the Avengers on her Earth.

"So, this Steve Rogers, is named Captain America? And he's from the past?" Iris said.

"Yeah, World War 2 actually. He wasn't able to serve due to his health, but was chosen to be our world's first super soldier. He was frozen in the arctic after saving the world from Hydra. Here, I have a picture here along with everyone on the team." Caitlin said as she took out her phone, and showed her a couple of photos.

The first photo showed the team, and it was taken in Tony's Penthouse in Stark Tower, before Thor had left with Loki back to Asgard. They were either standing on a step, or below them.

The ones on the step were: Thor, Clark, Rhodey, Clint, Natasha, and Bette

The ones below them were: Peter, Caitlin, Tony, Bruce, Steve, and Kara

They were all smiling, even though they all looked tired after a long battle. Rhodey and Tony were out of their armors, and in the clothes they wore in their suits, and Bruce was the only one who had clean clothes, due to him ending up being naked every time he changed back from the Hulk.

"At the top of the stairs, is: Thor, Clark (Superman), Rhodey (War Machine), Clint (Hawkeye), Natasha (Black Widow), and you can see Bette next to her. And on the bottom, myself and Peter are on the left, after that there's Tony (Iron Man), Bruce (The Hulk), Steve (Captain America), and Kara is at the end."

Iris looked at the picture with slight awe and said," Wow, you guys look like quite a team. And I take it the guy with the American Flag for a outfit is Steve Rogers?"

Caitlin nodded, then had a fake sad look and said, "Yeah, unfortunately, he's taken, him and Kara are dating right now."

Iris feigned sadness as well and said," Yeah, he looks quite handsome though, and his muscles are quite nice."

The both of them then started to laugh. Iris on her end, only had eyes for Barry, but once in a while she would tease him about how handsome Oliver and this time Peter looked, But from the looks of it, Caitlin's teammates. While for Caitlin, she had her eyes on Peter, once she had the courage to even remotely tell him. Maybe she should ask Michelle for some help when she returned to Earth-38?

Once Iris was done laughing, she then looked at the picture again, and she noticed the man who was next to Natasha, and his arm around her. One thing she noticed was that he have a quiver on his back, she had noticed the back tips of the arrows, so it was dead giveaway.

"So, you said that guy's name is Clint Barton, right?"

"Yep, he's our Archer, and he never misses. He's a pretty nice guy once you get to know him. He's Natasha's partner, and they are a pretty good team."

"Are they together?"

Caitlin thought about it for second and said," I don't think so. With how close they are, one would suspect. But I don't want to make any assumptions. I have heard there were rumors that he and Agent Morse dated for a bit, but broke it off. Then again he was her SO when she got out of the Academy. But, I'm not the one to spread rumors."

"Right, has Bette or Kara told you about someone named Oliver Queen?"

Caitlin thought about for a moment and said," Yeah, a little bit, I remember the first time I heard that name was when Bette made a remark during the Battle of New York. Something about Clint being like Queen. She and Kara told Peter and I about Oliver, and that made me want to meet him, and see if Clint could be beat him."

Iris nodded and said," Well, I don't know the exact skill set about this Clint. But I do know about Oliver's. And from what you told me, they could be evenly matched. And talking about your teammates makes me want to meet them. is there a chance we all could?"

"Probably, although it depends on what's going on back on my Earth. So, are there any other heroes on this Earth besides you guys and Oliver's team?"

* * *

Meanwhile back on Earth-2, Peter sat down on floor with troubled look, but he was also thinking, and the same went for Barry. After what Grodd said, they were left to think on what he said. Needless to say, Peter wasn't happy about what he and Barry were told to do. Sure, fighting a Gorilla who was the leader of a _Planet of the Apes_ society, but it was on a thankfully smaller scale, sounded cool. But the part of beating him in a fight and then killing him wasn't.

Peter tried to think of different ways out of this, but considering he didn't know the exact area of effect the power dampening had, which spelled trouble for them, cause they couldn't fight their way out, and they needed Barry's speed to get them out of here as fast as he could.

Another option was to call for backup, as in get Kara and the rest of the Avengers to Earth-2, have a battle against the apes, and high tail it back to Earth-1. Or use his interdimensional device to get everyone out of here.

Unfortunately there were a couple of problems with those plans. He didn't have his phone, which thanks to Cisco, could call people on both Earth's when he was either one, which was pretty cool. He left it back at STAR Labs, and wasn't planning on bringing it in the first place. And he also left the device there as well. And considering Cisco wasn't able to vibe, it stood to reason that he wouldn't be able to use the device as well.

"Barry, do you and Peter think you could both kill this Solovar? Do you think you could take a life?" Caitlin asked.

"Well, we aren't planning on to. We'll think of something." Peter reassured.

Peter knew that was a half truth. He had killed numerous Chitarui back on his Earth during the whole thing in New York. But he was forced to do it, due to the magnitude of the situation. And he wasn't planning on making it a regular occurrence, even if what Grodd said was their only way they could live.

The sound of footsteps was heard, and they all saw Grodd walk in with an Albino Gorilla that looked bigger and meaner. And Peter knew that had to be Solovar. Him and Grodd were conversing to each other, and whatever Grodd said made Solovar backhand Grodd to the ground with a large thump. Peter instinctively moved Caitlin behind him.

Another thing his Caitlin asked him was to look after her Earth-1 counterpart. And he was going to make sure he did that.

"Why? Why are you here? To study us like animals? Make us your pets?" Solovar angrily accused them.

"No, no… I… we came here in peace. We came into your city by mistake." Barry explained.

"Yeah, we were just looking for our friend here. We mean you no harm. And we promise we we'll never come back here again." Peter added.

"My brethren have seen you." A voice said.

Everyone turned to see that Solovar had taken control of Cisco, and was speaking through him. Just like Grodd had with Harry.

"Your fate is sealed. You will all die by my hand in the arena, so that all will know that Solovar's justice is wise and swift." He said.

Barry nodded, knowing there was no way out of this, he said," All right, I'll make you a deal. My friend and I fight you in the arena… just us."

Peter realized what he was getting at and said," And if we beat you, you let our friends go, and leave us along for good."

Solovar was still controlling Cisco and said," I accept. Humans and their arrogance. First you will suffer. Then I will grant you each… a horrible death." He said.

He stopped controlling Cisco, and left with Grodd, who had picked himself up.

Peter let out a long sigh, looked at Barry and said," I sure hope you know what your doing, dude."

"Well, you helped as well. I hope we both know what we're doing." Barry said.

* * *

The both of them soon found themselves standing in the middle of the arena as they face Solovar, who was holding a large Spear and Shield. Thousands of Gorilla's were spectating and roaring at what was about to begin. Peter felt he was in one of those movies with Gladiators fighting each other. This felt like the case, considering him and Barry were fighting for their, and their friends lives, against Solovar.

A horn soon blared, and that told them to begin.

"After you die, your friends will follow you into the black." Solovar said.

"No, you're thinking of light. Considering everyone upstairs might be expecting two more residents." Peter said.

"Dude, seriously?" Barry said, and gave him a look.

_"Okay, you guys, enough with the chit-chat. I've got a plan for the both of you. It's all about the speed punches, and dodging to get a good hit."_ Cisco said.

"Right, two Superheroes against a Gorilla, this will be fun." Peter muttered.

Barry did just what Cisco said, and sped at Solovar, but he used his shield to knock him to the ground behind him. Peter fired some webs at his weapons, hoping to pull them away. As soon as he tried, the weapon's did budge, and he tried harder.

The next thing he knew, Solovar pulled even harder, which made Peter fly toward him. He hit him with his shield like Barry, and he ended up falling on him.

"Ow, sorry man." Peter groaned.

The both of them started to get up. His spider-sense went off, and Peter looked just in time for Solovar to hit them with his shield. Peter felt like a ton of bricks, or The Rhino had hit him, and like the latter, it hurt.

He and Barry crashed to the ground in daze. He didn't pick up what Cisco said, but he barely dodge when Solovar tried to stab him. Peter kept dodging, and got a couple of quick punches, while Barry sped around the arena, trying to get a good hit.

"Peter, your going to have to move. I'm about to throw some lightening." Barry said in his comms.

"Ok, that's cool, yeah, I'll distract him. Hey Harambe! Try to get me!" Peter taunted.

As he was doing that, Barry was gearing up for it. But unfortunately, Solovar looked like he knew what they were doing. He tried to stab Peter, but he dodged, but what he didn't see in time, was the shield again.

Peter groaned in annoyance, and pain. He felt a shockwave, and saw a cloud of dust envelope the area. His HUD helped him see, and he saw Barry wipe out pretty badly.

"Peter, we need Barry to pull something someone else did. But I think we need Solovar immobilized. You better hurry!" Cisco said.

"Right on it.

Peter then got up, and sprinted towards Barry.

"Karen, what do we have to immobilize Solovar?"

_'May I suggest a Web Grenade. You have two in your right pouch.'_

Peter fired a web at Solovar, who was about to jump into the air, and he pulled him down. Before Solovar got up, Peter activated the Web Grenades, and threw them at his feet. Once he was immobilized, Barry did one of Reverse Flashes moves, and caused Solovar to land on the ground, and fall unconscious.

Peter sighed in relief, and ran over to Barry.

"You alright?"

Barry nodded and said," Yeah."

Peter look around, and quipped," Y'know, we take out Solovar, and Grodd. Maybe we'll end up King of the Gorilla's. I always wanted my own private army."

Barry ignored him and looked around the arena and then yelled," We won't kill him! I know you all fear humans! You think we want war with Gorilla Kind! We don't! We're not all murderers and killers! We only want peace… which is we're are sparing your leader!"

Peter nodded impressed, and said," I may have the seniority, but that was bad-ass."

Barry actually slightly chuckled at that, but he, and Peter were then hit by a knockout dart again. And they fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Peter found himself waking up again, and woke to see that he had his mask off again, and Caitlin looking at him in concern. And he also noticed an unconscious Harry was with them as well.

Peter smirked and said," I wouldn't have minded if you kissed me."

Caitlin blushed, and looked away and said," I didn't."

_'If Frost thought that, I'm pretty sure she would be jealous… then again, it would be fun to push her buttons.'_ Caitlin mischievously thought.

"What happened?" Barry asked, as he started to get up.

"Congratulations. You both won. And also seriously, a Gorilla Army?" Cisco said the last part to Peter.

Peter shrugged and said," What? That didn't sound cool to you?"

Cisco shrugged in acceptance, seeing how cool that sounded, and the possibilities as well.

"How's Wells?" Barry asked.

"Still catatonic." Caitlin said.

The moment after she said that, Harry soon got up, but from the looks of it, he was still being controlled by Grodd.

"Flash." Grodd said.

"We won. Solovar promised to let us go." Barry said.

"No."

"No? What do you mean… I don't understand."

"Solovar's words mean nothing now."

Julian realized what was really happening and said," You never had any intentions of letting us go, did you?"

Peter groaned and said," Great, we basically did the bad guys work for him."

"I told you I needed you."

"I could not defeat Solovar in combat, but you could. You did, and now I am the ruler of Gorilla City, and all the gorillas will follow me."

"Solovar never wanted to attack Central City. You do." Barry realized as well.

"You took my home away from me, and now I will take it back!" Grodd angrily said. "The gorillas saw what you and your friend did, Flash. They saw you defeat Solovar, and now they are afraid of humans, and will do anything I order, and I will order them to invade your Earth, and your city will burn."

"You were planning this the whole time."

"Yes. Father taught me well. Always think ahead. And I had plenty of time to think in cages built by you and then by Solovar."

"I take it you have some other reason for keeping us alive? I mean, we did your dirty work, and you rule the other Gorillas now, you could've just killed us already." Peter said.

"Still need you."

"I'm not doing anything for you." Barry firmly said.

"The same for me." Peter said.

"Not you, Flash, and neither you, Spider-Man. You." Grodd said and pointed at Cisco.

"Me?" Cisco said in slight confusion, even though he was starting to get the idea of why.

"You will open the breach to First Earth. My army will cross that breach, and all the humans in Central City will burn before Gorilla Kind!"

"Dude, I know we just met, but I know your very smart, heck even smarter than all of us. You can clearly see this is so not the right thing to do. Intelligence and violence are different. And going to war is not a smart move." Peter said.

"You should know this by now, Spider-Man. I am an animal. I am a gorilla. Kill or be killed!" Grodd countered.

"I'm gonna get out of this cell, and I am gonna stop you." Barry promised.

Harry's body then collapsed. Grodd then walked down a staircase, and stood in front of them and said.

"No, you won't. You will die." He said.

Peter and he knew everyone else was doing it, glared at him.

But one things for sure they were going to get out of this. And they wouldn't allow Grodd and his army invade Earth-1 and destroy Central City either.


	9. Attack on Gorilla City (3)

**Well, we got some concerning news. The future of Spider-Man in the MCU is questionable due to negotiations between Disney and Sony falling through. I've read both sides, and I'm starting to see Sony's point. Well, if things don't work out, then all Disney needs to do is buy Sony.**

**Also I'm not sure if I should do this or not, but it's not anything bad. I was thinking of making a timeline for Super-Avengers. One that would have my own version of what's been happening. The only problem, I don't know how to start it. I watched a couple of videos of the history of the MCU and Arrowverse. **

**I'm not sure if I should go for a full on list of events from the dawn of time to lets say... my version of Crisis on Infinite Earths. (Yes I'm planning on doing that, but it's a long ways.) Or just list out all the stories I have so far, and what I plan for in the future in chronological order based on the timeline.**

**What do you all think?**

**Also D23, which is something like a Disney version of Comic Con had ended. They had revealed some cool stuff for Marvel, which would include new TV series that center on: Ms Marvel, She-Hulk and Moon Knight. Also about the TV shows they have already ****confirmed****.**

**I'm actually thinking of getting Disney + when it comes out. Are any of you thinking of it too?**

**I own none of the content, and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Attack on Gorilla City (3)**

Peter found himself waking up again, and woke to see that he had his mask off again, and Caitlin looking at him in concern. And he also noticed an unconscious Harry was with them as well.

Peter smirked and said," I wouldn't have minded if you kissed me."

Caitlin blushed, and looked away and said," I didn't."

_'If Frost thought that, I'm pretty sure she would be jealous… then again, it would be fun to push her buttons.'_ Caitlin mischievously thought.

"What happened?" Barry asked, as he started to get up.

"Congratulations. You both won. And also seriously, a Gorilla Army?" Cisco said the last part to Peter.

Peter shrugged and said," What? That didn't sound cool to you?"

Cisco shrugged in acceptance, seeing how cool that sounded, and the possibilities as well.

"How's Wells?" Barry asked.

"Still catatonic." Caitlin said.

The moment after she said that, Harry soon got up, but from the looks of it, he was still being controlled by Grodd.

"Flash." Grodd said.

"We won. Solovar promised to let us go." Barry said.

"No."

"No? What do you mean… I don't understand."

"Solovar's words mean nothing now."

Julian realized what was really happening and said," You never had any intentions of letting us go, did you?"

Peter groaned and said," Great, we basically did the bad guys work for him."

"I told you I needed you. I could not defeat Solovar in combat, but you and your friend could. You did, and now I am the ruler of Gorilla City, and all the gorillas will follow me."

"Solovar never wanted to attack Central City. You do." Barry realized as well.

"You took my home away from me, and now I will take it back!" Grodd angrily said. "The gorillas saw what you and your friend did, Flash. They saw you defeat Solovar, and now they are afraid of humans, and will do anything I order, and I will order them to invade your Earth, and your city will burn."

"You were planning this the whole time."

"Yes. Father taught me well. Always think ahead. And I had plenty of time to think in cages built by you and then by Solovar."

"I take it you have some other reason for keeping us alive? I mean, we did your dirty work, and you rule the other Gorillas now, you could've just killed us already." Peter said.

"Still need you."

"I'm not doing anything for you." Barry firmly said.

"The same for me." Peter said.

"Not you, Flash, and neither you, Spider-Man. You." Grodd said and pointed at Cisco.

"Me?" Cisco said in slight confusion, even though he was starting to get the idea of why.

"You will open the breach to First Earth. My army will cross that breach, and all the humans in Central City will burn before Gorilla Kind!"

"Dude, I know we just met, but I know your very smart, heck even smarter than all of us. You can clearly see this is so not the right thing to do. Intelligence and violence are different. And going to war is not a smart move." Peter said.

"You should know this by now, Spider-Man. I am an animal. I am a gorilla. Kill or be killed!" Grodd countered.

"I'm gonna get out of this cell, and I am gonna stop you." Barry promised.

Harry's body then collapsed. Grodd then walked down a staircase, and stood in front of them and said.

"No, you won't. You will die." He said.

Peter and he knew everyone else was doing it, glared at him.

But one things for sure they were going to get out of this. And they wouldn't allow Grodd and his army invade Earth-1 and destroy Central City either.

* * *

Peter sighed as he went back to thinking to getting out again. Although it led to the same ending, but it didn't hurt to think through and see if anything can be different. Peter looked at Barry, who was trying to phase again, Julian and Cisco looked to be thinking or moping. Caitlin was standing, and thinking as well. He then noticed movement on the ground, and considering he wasn't getting up like the last couple of time, Harry was probably out of Grodd's control now.

"Sleeping Beauty's finally awake." Peter quipped.

Harry started to look around and saw Caitlin.

"Snow?"

"You okay?" She asked relieved.

"I have a headache, I guess." He mumbled.

"Well, being under the control of a Telepathic Gorilla will do that to." Peter said.

Wells didn't seem to hear what he said, due to smelling himself and then realized," I… is that me? I smell. Wait, Jesse, my daughter. Where's-"

"She's on Earth 1. She's totally fine." Caitlin reassured as Harry got up.

He then saw the others.

"Barry. Cisco. You all came for me?" He asked in slight disbelief.

"A city of evil genius apes. Sounded like fun." Cisco quipped.

"Even though I have a slight fear of Planet of the Apes. Even I came. You don't know, I'm Peter Parker from Earth-38. I know, there's an entire explanation behind that."

Harry looked slightly surprised at seeing him and said," Yeah… thanks, Parker. With that outfit you're wearing, you don't happen to have the powers of a spider, do you?"

Peter nodded and said, "I do… is there a version of me on this Earth?"

Harry looked like he was going to say something, but stopped himself and said," Yeah, it's a long story. But we have to focus on getting out of here."

Peter was starting to have a bad feeling. Just like Jesse, Harry seemed to be hiding something. He didn't know what, but it looked like it had something to do with him. He wasn't sure if he was dead, which was something he couldn't comprehend, or if he was evil.

Ah crumbs… Cisco did say this Earth had some evil versions of people from Earth-1, so it stood to reason that he was probably evil on this Earth.

"Well, I still can't phase through the bars. But we have to find way, and then stop Grodd." Barry said.

Julian disagreed by saying, "You keep saying that, but what if we can't get out? What if we're stuck here? What if this is the way-"

"Well, we can't think like that. While there's life, there's hope." Barry countered.

"And if there isn't life?" Cisco said in a resigned tone.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Barry asked.

"Grodd needs me to open the breach so he can attack Earth-1."

Peter realized what he was suggesting and said," Dude, your not suggesting what I think you are right? I mean, that's not an option."

Barry looked between Peter and Cisco and said," What, what is he suggesting?"

Peter sent a glare to Cisco and said," He's suggesting what if he wasn't alive to open a breach for him. Again, that's not happening."

"Look, this is something we have to consider. Right now, I can't think of any other way to stop them. They'd have no other way of getting to Central City." Cisco explained.

"He's right. Cisco's death would change the newspaper headline in the future." Julian said.

"Headline?" Harry asked.

"It's a long story." Caitlin said.

"But it would also make another one come true, the one about Killer Frost." Julian said.

Caitlin gave him and Cisco a surprised and incredulous look and said," You want me to kill you?"

"Think about it. Grodd doesn't know you have cold powers. You might be able to use them." Cisco explained.

"Cold powers? She… you have cold powers?" Harry asked, and Caitlin gave him a slight nod.

"I knew it. I knew that you and I did not get Barry out of that mirror." Harry said to Barry in realization.

Peter knew there was an interesting story behind that. but he knew it wasn't the time. But he did know what everyone was talking, and suggesting, wasn't going to happen. Nor how he couldn't believe they were suggesting this in the first place.

But before he could, Julian beat him to it.

"Wait now. Caitlin. If you kill someone, there's no going back. You'll be Killer Frost for the rest of your life. Now, I did not come all this way to see that happen."

Caitlin blinked, realizing what he meant and said," Did you come here because you 'live for danger' or to protect me?"

Julian didn't look he was going to apologize and said," I just don't want to see you become something you're not."

Peter crossed his arms and said," So, what? You think what my Caitlin is doing isn't good enough? Or isn't going to work? Jeez, talk about having no faith."

"I'm not saying that. Yes, I wanted to come along because come on, going to another Universe has to be on one's bucket list. But to also watch out for her, and yes, I know you can handle yourself, but the alternative isn't good."

Peter sighed and said," Dude, believe me I know. I mean, you missed how Frost basically kept on badgering me about watching out for her."

"Ok, I know this is very interesting conversation, and I will have a talk with the both of you later." Caitlin said, and gave the both of them looks. "But Cisco, I'm not gonna kill you, and neither is anyone else, okay? So let's come up with the next best plan that doesn't involve murdering one of our friends."

"No Cisco's right. It's the only way. One of us has to die." Barry said.

Peter would've questioned why he would say that, but he then realized something and said," Don't tell me, you have a plan. One that is both stupid, and smart at the same time?"

Barry nodded, even though he was questioning himself on the inside and said," Yeah, pretty much. Basically I need Caitlin to make my face blue, and I'll slow my heart rate to the point that it looks like I died. And I need one of you to call out for help once I play dead."

Peter nodded, looked at Caitlin and said," Think you can do it?"

Caitlin nodded and said," Yeah, I've done it with Frost by my side. I think you'll work too."

"Before we start this, who's this Frost?" Harry asked.

"Caitlin Frost of Earth-38, the same Earth I'm from. She has cold powers to, but she's a good guy. Also goes by Killer Frost." Peter quickly explained.

Harry blinked and said," Huh."

* * *

A few minutes later, Barry, with a blue face, played dead, while everyone else waited for Grodd to check on them. Peter had placed a hand on Caitlin's shoulder when she was using her powers. Just to give her some peace of mind. Killer Frost didn't come out, which was good, and Peter was impressed with her control. Once Barry's face was as a blue as the girls face from _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_. He made his heart rate beat slow, and laid on the ground, playing dead.

"Someone help!" Peter called.

It took a moment, the sound of footsteps was heard, and Grodd soon came into the room, and looked at what was happening.

Caitlin used her best saddened look and said shakingly," He started coughing… violently. And then he clutched his side and keeled over. The injury… it must have ruptured one of his kidneys. He went into shock. His heart stopped, and I couldn't resuscitate him.

Peter who was pretending to look lost, and was sitting in the corner mumbled loudly," I should've been me. Damn it."

Grodd opened the cell, and checked Barry pulse.

"Cold." He concluded.

"He's dead." Caitlin said with fake sob.

"He was of no use to me anyway." Grodd said without a care, and started to drag Barry's body out, and placed him on side with a pile of bones…

Peter realized he didn't see that before, and gulped. The bones looked human sized, and he wondered how many poor souls had been in this very room like themselves.

Grodd then left the room, and as soon as he was far enough away, they all sighed in relief.

"He's gone, Barry. Grodd is gone." Harry said.

"Yeah, so you can stop looking like that girl from _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_." Peter added.

Caitlin snorted in amusement, and Peter grinned. It was nice that this Caitlin had the same sense of humor as his Caitlin.

Barry then started to vibrate, and it took a moment for him to get his body temperature up. Once he did, he gasped, and started to get up.

"Yo, it worked!" Cisco said.

"Shh! Dude, so not the time. I should web your mouth shut, just in case." Peter threatened.

Caitlin giggled again and said," That would be an improvement."

Cisco sent both of them a glare, and then said," Yeah, but it worked."

"Allen, you all aright, mate?" Julian asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good."

"I didn't freeze you too bad did I?" Caitlin asked.

"Well, I think he'll be fine. Also good work, Miss Snow. You could graduate very soon with that attitude, and your acting." Peter praised.

Caitlin blushed again and said," Thanks."

'I can definitely see why Frost likes him. He's funny, and supportive.' Caitlin thought.

Barry fully got up, and went to open the cages. Once he did, Peter fired a web at handle so he wouldn't have to hold it. And they all walked out. Once they were far enough, Barry sped them out of the city, and into the outskirts of it.

"Ok, we far enough out that you should be able to use your powers." Barry told Cisco.

"And quickly, before they realize we're gone." Peter added.

No sooner that he said, distant roars were heard.

"It's too late for that. Open a breach, mate." Julian said.

Cisco held out his hand, and opened one and said," time to warp out of this madhouse."

All of them rain into the portal as fast as they could, and Cisco followed once everyone went through.

* * *

Back on Earth-1, everyone was waiting in the Cortex for any sign. Frost was becoming increasingly worried, and KF reassured her that everything was alright. It didn't surprise her, KF rarely was serious about things, but she cared for Frost, and she took that seriously.

HR suggested playing a game of Charades, and Frost was tempted to play that to take her mind off worrying.

She then heard beeping from the monitor. She thought it was another crime happening, but then realized the alarm was for when the team returned. She smiled, and ran out of the room after Jesse, who had realized it as well, and everyone else soon followed. Frost let out a sigh of relief when she saw Peter and the others. Jesse was already hugging her dad, and she followed by running to her friend, and enveloped him in a hug.

Peter was surprised, but then hugged her back.

"Don't scare me like that again, Parker." She said into his chest.

Peter looked at her and said," I'll try not to. And I'm sorry."

"Word of advice: Don't volunteer for these things. Nothing ever tries to rip you limb from limb." Cisco said to the others.

"Especially if it involves fighting a Gladiator style match against an evolved Gorilla. It was scary and pretty cool at the same time." Peter added.

"I'm fine. I'm so fine, thanks… thanks to our friends, our good friends." Harry thanked, and then saw Frost with Peter.

"Huh, you weren't kidding about another Snow."

Frost waved and said," Hi, I'm Caitlin Frost actually. It's nice to meet you as well. And your welcome for the save."

Harry was about to reply by HR beat him to it.

"Wow, I-I think... I just forgot how handsome you were." He commented.

"Oh, I forgot. He's—you're still here." Harry said, and he sounded less than thrilled.

"Yeah. Still here."

"I guess we have your tactical and technical genius to thank for getting us out of that fix." Harry said.

"Actually, he didn't. No offense to HR. But what I gathered from the both of you. You're smarter, and he's smart in his own way, just not smart in the same field." Peter said.

"Thank you, Mr. Parker, that means a lot." HR sincerely said.

"Then why is he still here?" Harry asked.

"Because we couldn't do it without him. Like Peter said, he's smart in his own way." Cisco said.

HR bowed slightly and said," I thank you as well, Francisco."

Peter lightly snorted at the flabbergasted look Harry was giving him. Something told him things would be interesting with these versions here, just like with Caitlin and Frost.

"So, what actually happened? Did you guys actually have a Gladiator fight with super smart apes like Peter said?" Wally asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, we did. Well, Peter and Barry did. And they were smart, but today, at least, we were a bit smarter."

Peter grinned along with Barry. He was about leave to get some relaxing done after what had happened, with Frost behind him.

Iris stopped him, smirked and said," Don't let her go, k?"

Peter was confused, but nodded, and walked out of the room. He didn't notice Frost was slightly pink.

But she then walked back in, looked at Barry, grinned, and said," She's a keeper, don't let her go." She said and walked out of the room.

Barry looked confused like Peter, and asked Iris," What was that about?"

Iris looked like she knew something, but merely grinned and said," Nothing, let's go home."

* * *

Later, Peter was in Caitlin's apartment, and he was sitting down with the TV on, and a box of pizza on the table. While Frost was opening a wine bottle.

"I find it great that Earth-1 has Domino's. Sad that they don't have Pizza Hut or Mountain Mikes, but still good." Peter said as he took a slice.

Frost rolled her eyes humorously and said, "Yep, this Earth would be nothing without pizza. And I gotta say, that is one crazy adventure you guys had on Earth-2."

Peter pointed at her, and said in fake serious tone, "Hey, Pizza is life, Miss Frost. But yeah, I mean, we fought aliens, but heading to another Earth to fight intelligent Gorillas seems crazier." Peter said.

Frost snorted and said," That just shows how crazy our lives have gotten. But it is nice we have moments of normalcy like this."

She then brought the bottle, and two glasses, and sat next to him on the couch.

"Yeah, so Caitlin said she didn't mind me hanging out here?"

"No, she doesn't mind. If your wondering where she is now, she is currently having dinner with Julian right now."

Peter raised a surprised brow and said," Didn't know they were a thing."

"Their not, but I have a feeling they might be soon. I find them cute."

Peter hummed, and then had a thinking look.

"What's wrong?" Frost asked.

"Just thinking about if we changed the future. I mean, I know the future isn't set in stone, but I'm still sorta worried."

"Well, we can't focus on that right now. All we have to do is focus on the present. Besides, us hanging out right now is supposed to help us relax, and not think about any hero stuff right now. So I suggest you just relax, Parker." She said in a fake serious tone.

Peter held his hands in mock surrender and said," All right, no need to threaten me. I dare to feel the wrath of Caitlin Frost, and possibly Michelle Watson in the future."

Frost smirked and said," Yep, me and MJ are force to be reckoned with. We did scare you and Harry good sometimes."

Peter would've told her that wasn't true, but it was. Harry would deny it, but it was the truth.

The spent the rest of the night, or hour watching TV. Frost got an idea as she sat close to Peter. She would blame Caitlin... herself or whatever and Iris for thinking of the idea. She had started to scoot closer to Peter, they weren't far apart, they were in touching distance. But she moved a little closer, and willed herself to do what she was about to do.

She leaned, and laid on Peter's side, and snuggled a little. They had done this before, like when one of them was sad, and needed a shoulder to lean on. Peter seemed to tense up for a moment, and then relaxed, and moved a little bit to make her comfortable. They didn't say anything, but they continued on to watch TV and eat, while also making small conversation.

An hour or two later, Caitlin returned from Dinner, and as soon as she closed and locked the door, she turned around, and saw a very cute scene. Peter and Frost were on the couch asleep, with Frost laying on Peter's side, and he had his arm around her. And they both had serene looks on their faces.

Caitlin grinned, she was so going to tell Iris about this. And hopefully Bette the next time she was going to call her.

But first things first, she needed to shower, and get some sleep. After she turned off the TV, and some the lights without waking up the two people on the couch.

And she was so going to tease Frost in the morning.


	10. Attack on Central City (1)

**Haven't managed to update this much stuff in a while in a short time. And thank you all for the support for this, and my other stories.**

**Also I recently created a new one called Loud Loops, and if you have any suggestions for it. I'm open for it, and who knows, maybe I'll make a Loop with Lincoln as Barry.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Attack on Central City (1)**

Frost sighed contently as she took a sip of her coffee, she had to say, this earth's coffee was as good as her earth's. Peter had left earlier to get a shower, and a change of clothes, he had left before she could wake up, and before they could talk about last night. But he had left a text saying that he would wait for her and Caitlin at STAR Labs.

Frost was anxious to see what he thought about it, it wasn't like they kissed… or did other things that Frost turned pink for thinking about, and quickly dismissed it. She was also pretty sure she was overreacting, they had sat down like that numerous times, but in friendly type of way. And Frost trying to admit her feelings for him, and Frost had a feeling Peter knew there was something more to that. Then again, she and MJ had joked a couple of times that he can be absent minded sometimes.

Ugh, thinking about this hurt her brain.

_'Wow, didn't know you had such a dirty mind.'_ KF teased.

_'Shut up.'_ Frost said.

KF mentally appeared next to her, sitting on the seat, shrugged and said," Hey, I'm giving you props here. You finally pulled a move on Parker. Took you long enough. Although kissing would've been better."

Frost rolled her eyes and said," Don't get too excited. I've or we've now have entered uncharted territory now."

KF smirked and said," Who's we? I may think Parker is cute, but he's all yours. So you have entered uncharted territory now." She said, and disappeared.

"Gee, thanks for the help." Frost sarcastically said.

Their conversation was cut off when she heard the door to Caitlin's room open, and Caitlin walked out of the room, already dressed for the day. She had a red and black dress on, with her power dampener necklace around her neck. She didn't ask who she was talking to, due to knowing how Frost and KF talked either mentally or out loud, and she gotten used to it. And she found it a little comedic at times, due to them acting like siblings who like to annoy each other, but cared for each other as well.

That was another thing that made them different from each other. Frost liked wearing pants and sneakers, which was also the normal attire for Jemma as well. While this Caitlin seemed more to like wearing dresses.

"Please tell me that's a new pot?" Caitlin asked.

"Yep, I also made some food as well." Frost said.

"Wow, if I had know having me as a roommate was going to be this fun and interesting, I would've asked Kara to bring you here sooner." Caitlin joked, and they shared a laugh.

Caitlin then sat down, and the both of them ate and drank in silence for a few moments. But then Frost was filled with dread when Caitlin said in a teasing tone.

"So, last night, after I got back from dinner. I couldn't help but find a very cute scene on the couch. Mind telling me what happened?"

Frost blushed, and said," I was being bold… gosh, I didn't get a chance to talk to Peter about it." She said the last part with a groan.

Caitlin placed a hand on her shoulder, and said," Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. I mean, all you did lay was on his shoulder. Which I have a feeling you guys have done before. Just talk about it when we get to STAR Labs. And see where this goes."

Frost nodded and said," Yeah, your right. Were you this nervous when you were starting out with Ronnie?"

Caitlin had a fond look and said," You have no idea."

* * *

Later, the both of them got to STAR Labs, they and everyone else looked around at HR's decorations. He had told all of them that he had a surprise for everyone, and that left them interested in what it was.

"So this is HR's contribution to the team? Being Martha Stewart?" Jesse said as she looked around.

"Guys, he's just trying to do something nice." Caitlin said.

"Well, just to let you guys know, I helped. Went up to the places where nobody could reach. Apparently on this date, it's a holiday on HR's earth that sounds like Valentine's Day." Peter said.

Frost walked over, and stood next to him, and said," Well, I thank you for the contribution for all this as well, Pete. This is nice."

Peter grinned, gave her one-armed hug and said," Appreciate the compliment. Also we should talk about that thing later."

Frost nodded, even though she was really nervous on the inside.

The other's had heard this, and would've asked, but luckily for Frost, HR came into the room.

"Heads up!" He said as he fired a plastic arrow.

Peter fired a web, caught it, and held it. He then handed it to Frost, with a wink. Frost noticed that Caitlin and Iris were giving her looks. And she didn't know what to make of the situation.

'Maybe Parker is finally becoming smarter. If you know what I mean.' KF said.

"I'm not really good with this kind of thing. You know what I got to do? I got to take some lessons from that guy in the green elf suit, over there in Star City, what's his name?"

Peter shook his head in amusement and said," That would be Green Arrow. But he has nothing on the Archer on my Earth."

Frost snorted and said," If Clint heard that, his ego would inflate."

"We can talk about how Ollie may have a rival later. But I would like to know is what all of this is?" Barry asked as he pointed around the room.

"Friend's Day." HR said, as if it was obvious.

"Friends Day?"

"Oh, it's my Earth's equivalent of Valentine's Day. I know, Mr. Parker told me that the date is different on his Earth, and we checked, and it's the same date as his Earth as well."

"And he thought that after our time with the Gorilla's, we should celebrate. I was on board, considering what happened.." Peter further explained.

"And the love as well. And thanks again for helping decorate." HR said.

"Was all this necessary?" Joe asked as he looked around.

"Yeah Joe. Speaking of, where is your lady friend? Cause I would like to-"

"No, you wouldn't like to do anything. she's at work, which is where I should be going." He said and left.

That didn't deter HR as he started to give everyone cards. He then went to Peter and Frost.

"I may have only known you two for a short time but 'You have swung into my heart' and 'You are a Killer friend.' Wait, I'll be back, cause I forgot the coffee." He said and took off into another room.

The both of them soon got some drinks, and some food.

"The guys like an energetic puppy. He's just full of good vibes." Peter mused.

"I like it; he just makes you feel good about yourself, and knows how to bring your spirits up. And he's right, we should just celebrate the occasion." Frost said.

Peter snorted and said," With my luck, or our luck, trouble will find us sooner or later. Also seriously? What am I chopped Liver? I don't bring your spirits up?" He said the last part in a fake hurt tone.

Frost smirked and said," Don't worry Parker, you do. I mean, who else will laugh at your corny jokes."

Peter pretended to look offended and said, "Corny? That's a low blow, Frost. Why must you always diss my jokes?"

Cisco and Caitlin, who were near them, and had heard their conversation with Cisco saying," Will you please stop with the flirting. It's kinda a letdown for me."

Peter and Frost gave him confused, mixed with slight embarrassment, with Caitlin saying, even though she was slightly amused," He's just sad he doesn't have anyone special right now. But I'm telling him, that there is someone out there for him."

"Yeah, tell them my problems, thanks." Cisco sarcastically said.

Peter would've said something, but for some reason, is Spider-Sense started to go off.

Frost gave him a reassuring grin and said," Hey, I've only known you for a short time, Cisco Roman, but I think you have a shot with anyone. Heck she could be right around the corner."

A portal then appeared, and a woman in a leather suit came out of it, and the portal disappeared, leaving the woman.

"Or, appearing through a portal." Peter said surprised, and his Senses went slightly more haywire when she had appeared.

Cisco grinned and said," Gypsy!"

Peter felt his Spider-Sense going more haywire, and he ended up tackling Cisco out of the way when Gypsy fired a blast of energy at him, and Frost moved Caitlin out of the way.

Barry got up, and was about attack, but Gypsy fired a blast at him, and he ended up dodging it, he sped away from where he was before. But Gypsy fired a blast at him, and this time it hit him, and he hit a wall.

A blast of cold air hit her from behind, and she turned to see Killer Frost.

"Yeah, that's going to be your only warning shot. The next one is going to hurt lady." She said as he held a hand out.

Gypsy was about to approach her, but she was pushed back, and hit a side wall when she got it by a laser, and she was knocked unconscious.

Everyone looked to see Harry holding a weapon, and lowered it once everything looked safe.

"Who the hell is this?" He asked.

KF looked down at her and said," No clue, but she seems to like leather."

* * *

Peter, Barry, Cisco and HR were soon standing outside a Meta-Human cell that had an unconscious Gypsy inside of it.

She started to wake up, and looked around as she got up, and saw the others.

"Where am I? Why am I locked up?" She asked.

She then tried to use her powers, but nothing worked.

"Your cell is equipped with Power Dampeners, no use trying." Peter said with a shrug.

"Yep, what he said. What happened? I thought we were all on the same page. I spared your life, and you said you'd go back to Earth-19, and tell everyone you killed HR." Cisco angrily said.

Peter would've questions that, but Team Flash had explained to him and Caitlin how HR's Earth had a law against Inter-dimensional Travel. And considering he traveled from his Earth to Earth-1, he was labeled as a criminal. But Cisco had fought Gypsy, who was looking for him, and once he beat her, she said she wouldn't arrest him.

Both Dimensional Travelers were relieved they didn't have laws like that on their earth.

"That's exactly what I did. I told the council you were dead." Gypsy explained.

"I don't believe you." HR said.

"Yeah, and considering you attacked us for no reason...I don't either." Peter said.

"I didn't come here to take you back! I'm telling you!" She defended.

"Then why are you here?" Barry asked.

Gypsy looked confused and said, "I don't know. The last thing I remember, I was on Earth-2… hunting down another Breacher."

Barry caught that, he was starting to have a bad feeling and said," Wait, you were just on Earth-2? Where?"

Peter started to realize something and groaned," Oh boy, I think I know where this is going."

Gypsy confirmed their theory as she continued, "In an African jungle, where I saw-"

The other three people in the room realized it as well.

"Let me guess, a gorilla? Super tall? Anger management issues?" Cisco asked, even though he and the others knew the answer.

Barry looked grim and said," Grodd must have taken control of her and sent her here to kill us."

Peter's brows furrowed in confusion and said," That may be true but. But I don't think Grodd can control her from Earth-2, unless… Grodd is here." Peter realized.

"And something tells me he's not alone." Cisco added.

Peter just hated when his words came back to haunt them.

* * *

Team Flash found themselves in the Cortex, the others didn't need to be informed if Grodd's return, due to watching the footage of the conversation with Gypsy. So they immediately got to work on trying to find any trace of Grodd, and the supposed Gorilla Army he had, but nothing was showing up yet.

"Any sign of him yet?" Barry asked.

"Not since you asked 30 seconds ago." Cisco said.

"He's a giant Gorilla, who's probably leading an army of giant gorillas. How can you not find him?" Barry asked, losing his patience.

Peter sighed and said," Barry, I think Grodd would be smart enough to find a way to mask his signature, and an entire Gorilla Army. So that means whatever satellites you guys are using, won't work."

Cisco agreed with him by saying, "Yeah, we're talking about a genius super-ape here."

"And a master strategist who successfully fooled us on my Earth." Harry added.

"We Wellses, we don't fool easy, do we, hard hat?" HR joked.

"Don't call me 'hard hat'."

Barry walked over to the terminals to stand next to Iris and continued," We have to find him before he hurts somebody else."

"Don't worry, Barry, we will." Iris reassured.

"Every time I think we've beat him, he comes back stronger, smarter, and more dangerous. He's evolving. And I keep trying to fight him the same way."

Peter and Frost shared a look, not liking what he was saying.

"Ok guys, look, we just have to come up with a different way to beat him." Iris said.

"What we need to do is get ahead of him for once." Barry said.

Harry realized something and said, "We can. You've seen the future. You know there's an attack. If we just figure out where that attack happens, we can launch a preemptive strike against Grodd."

"We can stop the attack before it ever starts." Barry finished.

Peter looked at Cisco and said," Good thing we have a guy who can act like our own personal Crystal Ball, who can see into the future."

"Right, not sure how I feel being called that. But there's only one problem. I can only vibe what Barry saw, and a ticker on the side of a bus stop doesn't give us a whole lot of info." Cisco disagreed.

"What if we widen the scope of your vibe?" Caitlin suggested. "Then you can see more of the future."

Harry snapped his fingers and said," Yeah, I can do that. Just need to borrow your vibe gear." He said and started to leave.

Cisco didn't liked the idea and said," Harry, that's my only pair."

"I'll be careful."

"It's my only pair."

"West, come with me. you have an engineer's mind." Harry said.

Wally looked slightly confused, and said," Yeah, sure. Happy to help."

He looked at Jesse, who merely shrugged, not knowing either, and he went off after Harry.

"We're gonna need all the help we can get." Barry said.

Harry then walked back into the room and said," Jess, I need you go back to Central City on Earth-2. I want you to bring you-know-who."

Jesse looked surprised and said," Are you serious? Last time you said she still had a lot to learn."

"Desperate times, and also learning on the go works. Go." He said and left.

Everyone who didn't know what they were talking about had confused looks.

"Who's are you guys talking about?" Cisco asked.

Jesse sighed and said," Long story. Do you happen to have an extra Inter-Dimensional thing on you?"

Cisco nodded said," Yeah, let me go get it." He said and left.

Peter and Frost looked at each other, knowing they were thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, we also need to go to Earth-38 as well. Let's hope Kara, Bette or someone else can help." Peter said.

Barry nodded and said," Right, we'll talk to Joe, see if he can rally CCPD." Barry said.

"Yeah, I'll let him know that an army of sentient gorillas is about to storm the city. He's gonna love that." Iris sarcastically said the last part.

"We'll be back soon." Frost said.

Peter pulled out his Interdimensional Extrapolator, and activated it.

"Well, things are going to become a whole lot of fun." Frost said.

"Yeah, me and my big mouth." Peter sarcastically said as he thought about what he said earlier, and they then walked into the portal, and they were then on their way back to Earth-38.

* * *

J'onn was talking to an Agent, and M'gann was sitting in a chair, talking to Winn when a portal appeared in the middle of the room. Everyone in the vicinity aimed their weapons, and waited for whatever or whomever would come out. J'onn recognized the portal, but he didn't know would come through.

"Everyone stand down, but stay on alert!" He ordered.

His question was answered when Peter and Caitlin came through the portal.

"Lower your weapons, their friendlies." J'onn said, and all the Agents did so.

Peter looked around and said," Huh that was quite a welcome."

J'onn approached them and greeted, "Mr. Parker, Agent Frost, good to see you again. May I ask what you are doing here?"

Peter bit his lip and said," It's a long story."

Before J'onn could ask further, M'gann walked over to Peter with a grin and said.

"Hey Pete." She said with a grin and a high-fived him.

Peter returned it and said, "Sup, Meg's, how's Earth been treating you? Hey Winn, how's being a 'Man in the Chair' going?"

Winn grinned and said," It's doing good."

"Pretty good. How's Earth-1? I've asking Kara to take me there once I've found out, but we haven't gotten a chance to. Also, who's this?"

Caitlin waved at her and said," Caitlin Frost, you may know me as Killer Frost."

M'gann perked up and said, "Right, my friend Angie is a huge fan of you. Just don't tell Widow or Plastique this, but they are her other favorite Avengers."

Caitlin smiled and said," Well, I would be honored to meet her. But, we have some pressing matters we need to talk about." She said getting serious.

J'onn nodded and said," We'll talk in the conference room." And he motioned for Winn to follow them as well.

Once they were inside, Peter told them of the events of the past couple of days, while Caitlin called Bette to tell her as well.

"So, where's Kara, Cap and Mon-El? Kara told me in a text saying that Widow was visiting, as well. We could use all the help we can get."

"S-so your saying that an army of Sentient, highly evolved, Telepathic, Super Apes from Earth-2 plans to attack Earth-1's Central City." Winn summed it up. "I've watched Planet of Apes, and that doesn't turn out good."

"Believe me, I drew the same comparison." Peter sighed.

Caitlin walked into the room and said," Bette is able to come. She was apparently at Stark Tower getting her room set up. And she also said that Tony had left with Bruce and Pepper a while ago to do something, so they won't be able to help. So, is Kara and the others coming as well?"

J'onn sighed and said," Under normal circumstance yes, but she, Cap, Mon-El, and to an extent, Agent Romanoff are preoccupied at the moment."

"How so?" Peter asked.

"A being from the 5th Dimension has visited, and his kind can warp reality to their will, and they are extremely powerful. This particular one, Mxzyptlk, has his eyes on Kara and… wants to marry her. Right now we're finding out how we can get rid of him."

Peter and Caitlin weren't sure whether to find the situation confusing, or slightly amusing. But they were slightly frustrated that the people they needed weren't able to help, but they understood the seriousness of the others were dealing with.

M'gann realized something and said," Wait, you said that the Gorilla's are Telepathic right? Do you have a way to combat that?"

"Yeah, we were going to ask J'onn if he could come to Earth-2 to help us. But, we have a feeling your too preoccupied to help?"

J'onn sadly nodded and said," Yes, unfortunately. I also have experience with dealing with 5th Dimensional beings. But, I believe M'gann can help you."

M'gann blinked, processing what her Uncle said." Uncle J'onn, I don't think I'm ready for something like that. Are you sure?"

J'onn gave his niece a confident look, and said," I do, M'gann you showed me that you can handle yourself for the couple of months. And I have my entire faith as well. So I know you can do this."

M'gann beamed, hugged him and said," Well since you put it that way. When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible, we have to get Bette as well. And also, the guys in Earth-1 don't know about you. So, hold off on turning into your Martian form until they ask who you are, k?"

M'gann had a mischievous look in her eye and said," Will do."

"So… I take it I can't go either?" Winn said.

"No Agent Schott, we need you here." J'onn said.

Peter gave his friend a reassuring look and said," No sweat Winn, maybe next time."

Winn nodded and said," Going to another Universe is on my bucket list. I already crossed off going to space and another planet. I sure hope so."

"Right, once you guys take care of your 5th Dimension problem, tell the others immediately, and get Kara to call us as soon as she can."

"Will do, and good luck." J'onn said.

The three of them waved as they activated a portal to go to Stark Tower, and they went through.

* * *

Bette was currently in Tony's lab, waiting for JARVIS to give her an update on her weapon's condition, due to her wanting to see if she should make some modifications. She had gotten a call from Frost earlier that they needed her help, due to Grodd coming back and this time he had an entire army with him. Last time she and the rest of Team Flash had dealt with Grodd was when he was trying to make more intelligent Gorilla's like himself, but they sent him to Earth 2. Except now it looked like Grodd had figured out a way to come back, and now was out for revenge.

And this time, she couldn't help but compare it to Planet of the Apes.

Unfortunately, Tony didn't listen in on her phone call with Frost, this was due to the fact him, Bruce, and Pepper were out doing something for Bruce. From what Tony said, they were planning on helping Bruce get stuff that he lost while he was on the run. And considering the Government had something to do with it, they were looking for compensation. And Tony also mentioned something about Bruce 'Getting some', and if his sly look meant anything, then Bette didn't want to know the latter.

But she felt that Bruce did deserve some compensation for his years on the run. And she could relate to that, due to her being on the run, and tried to get herself back on the right side of the law. Barry had asked his friend John Diggle if his wife Lyla could help, but she could only do so much, and she unfortunately couldn't do anything.

All in all, moving to this Earth has been nice, and not looking over your shoulder was a bonus, and she couldn't thank Kara enough. And getting to know everyone, including her teammates was nice. With her most recent interactions with Tony and Bruce when she had gotten to the tower made her think more on comparing the people she knew from Earth's 1 and 2 with the people of this Earth.

With Tony, she would say he sorta reminded her of Cisco, with how he was with technology, and at first glance didn't take things seriously, but he did. And also from what she read and heard about him before he became Iron Man, was that he was like Oliver Queen, before he went to the island. But due to getting the wake up calls, they took things more seriously.

And also another person she can compare Tony, and Bruce to was Harrison Wells. Mainly due to how smart they were. And also Wells had an ego like Stark's.

But she could see something similar with her and Doctor Banner. The fact that the Government and or Military wanted to use them for their own benefits, mainly to harness their powers to use them for Military purposes.

"JARVIS, are the scans complete?" Bette asked.

_"Yes Miss Souci, scans show that your weapon is fully operational. Shall I make a note to sir that you want him to make some modification's once he gets back?"_

Bette thought about it, shrugged and said, "Why not, go ahead. And thanks."

_"Your very welcome. Sir has told me to help his teammates in anyway when they need help or any other assistance."_

Bette had to admit, Tony had designed and made a very advanced, and surprisingly nice AI. Now if Cisco or Earth 1 Felicity were to come here, they would have a field day with JARVIS and ask Tony everything about him.

She got out of her thoughts when a portal opened, and Peter, Caitlin, and M'gann came through. She had met the latter during one of her visits to National City.

"Hey guys."

Caitlin grinned, hugged her friend and said," Sorry for all of this. But we need all the help we could get."

"No worries. When it comes to my home Earth, I will help no matter what. So, I guess we should go now. Hey J, I'll be back later." Better said as she slung her Rifle to her shoulder.

_"Very well, good luck to the four of you."_

Peter opened a portal and the four of them went back to Earth 1.


	11. Attack on Central City (2)

**So who has seen the first episodes of Crisis on Infinite Earth's? I have and it's pretty great so far, and don't worry, I won't be giving out spoilers to those who haven't seen it. Also, just to let people know, hopefully, Crisis on Infinite Earth's will be my ending for Super-Avengers once I get to it. And I might even do a sequel series based on a new generation. Only time will tell.**

**Secondly, I will also be seeing The Rise of Skywalker hopefully this weekend. Even though I'm having second thoughts because of people's reactions so far. I honestly going to wait until it actually comes out and see what the general public thinks.**

**Also I had to rewrite this chapter, due to I originally wanted to have Tony and Bruce be a part of this, but thought against it because I felt there was already too many people in this, and thought it wasn't the right time.**

**I own none of the content and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Also, I added a little bit more to the previous chapter, so you should read after Peter and Caitlin went to get help.**

* * *

**Attack on Central City (2)**

The group then soon found themselves back on Earth-1, and in the Cortex, it always amazed Peter Dimensional Travel was thing. Knowing the existence of the Multiverse pretty much shattered everything science. But, he would have to geek out again later, they had a crisis that needed to stopped.

"Hope we weren't too long." Peter said.

Barry shook his head and said," No you're good. Also, Iris just talked to Joe, and he's coming over once he gets CCPD up to speed. Welcome back Bette. Thanks for coming to help out." He gratefully said.

Bette nodded and said," Wish it was under better circumstances. But we brought some help." She said and motioned to M'gann, who gave them a friendly wave.

"This is Megan Scott. Miss Martian." Frost said.

M'gann sized Barry up and said," So your this Flash, huh? I gotta say you are kinda cute, for someone who should be High School, with the baby face and all."

The rest of Team Flash, including Iris, snorted in amusement, while Barry, who was slightly pink, chuckled and said," Late twenties actually. I'm a CSI for the police department. This is Iris West, Cisco Ramon, HR Wells, and Caitlin Snow, you've already met her counterpart."

M'gann looked at both Caitlin's and said," Wow, they look exactly alike. I mean, doppelgangers can happen, but I guess it could in other Universes. I take you have cold powers as well?"

Caitlin nodded and said," I do, but I'm still trying to get the hang of them. Frost here as been helping me. But if you don't mind me asking, do you have powers?" She said.

Cisco agreed with saying," Yeah, no offense, but what do you bring to the table? Besides giving off the Teenage Girl look"

The people who knew M'gann grinned, and Peter nodded at M'gann.

M'gann transformed into her Martian form and said," My real name is M'gann M'orzz, I'm from Mars. Basically have flight, Shapeshifting, Telepathy, and a couple of others." She simply said, as she didn't just shocked everyone who didn't know her in the room.

Everyone who didn't know her blinked, while Cisco had his mouth hanging open.

"She's Green, has an awesome suit and cape."

"Oh I agree." HR said in awe.

Iris leaned over to Barry and said," Well, at least we have a way to counter Grodd's Telepathy."

Barry wordlessly nodded, still coming to terms with what he just saw and heard. Sure he had fought aliens in the form of the Dominators, but actually meeting an alien from Mars from a different Earth was different, and really cool.

"So, we have introductions done. Has Jesse come back yet?" Peter asked.

"She said she'll be back soon. Also Harry said he would have my goggles done soon." Cisco said.

A moment later, another portal appeared, and this time Jesse, and someone else came out of it.

The person, who looked to be a girl, was surprisingly wearing a Spider-themed costume. (Looks like Gwen's costume from the comics)

"Wow, that was interesting." The girl said.

"Everyone, this is Spider-Woman, but her real name is Gwen Stacy." Jesse introduced.

Peter and Frost gave each other surprised looks. They weren't expecting to meet this Gwen Stacy now, but they guessed now was time. And apparently she possibly had the same powers as Peter. Peter was relieved she wasn't a gender-bent version of him. Cause he still wasn't sure how he would handle that. Or what Frost will do, and if she found it funny, then the rest of the Avengers would soon find out, and he would never hear the end of it.

Gwen lowered her hood, and took off her mask. A girl who looked to be in her mid to early teens was shown with dirty blonde hair that had pink highlights, and light blue eyes.

She smiled shyly and said," Hi, it's nice-"

She stopped what she was saying when her eyes landed on Peter.

Peter looked at her in concern, due to her eyes widening, and looking slightly pale. He glanced at Jesse, who was giving him a sympathetic look. And the thoughts from the past couple of days finally clicked, and he realized why Jesse, Harry and now this girl named Gwen were acting strange when they met and talked to him. He took a glance at Caitlin, and he could tell she came to the same conclusion.

"P-Peter?" Gwen squeaked.

Jesse placed a hand on her shoulder, and then said to everyone else," Uh, you guys go ahead, and see the progress on what my dad is doing. I need to talk with Gwen, and the others."

Everyone looked confused, but they decided to do what she said, due to them figuring out it was a private matter. Once they left, Peter, Frost, Jesse and Gwen were left.

Peter looked at Gwen and said," Hey uh… I'm not who you think I am. Sorry about that."

Gwen sniffed, and wiped her eye and said," I-I know, but you look like him."

Peter still felt the blow he had taken, he would have never thought a version of him was dead. Frost placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he squeezed it.

"So, how did your Peter die?" Frost said.

Gwen looked down and said," It's all my fault."

Jesse shook her head and said," Hey, like myself and the others said, it wasn't."

Peter looked at Gwen, and she looked at him, and he said," Hey, whatever happened, I don't blame you for it. Is it ok that you can tell us?"

Gwen nodded and said," Yeah… I guess it all started when I went on a Field Trip to STAR Labs, and I got bit by a Genetically Altered spider."

Peter chuckled and said," Glad to see that we have similar origins, continue."

Gwen's mouth twitched, and continued," Right, so you probably went through the same transformation I went through. I freaked out at first, and I knew I had to tell Peter, cause we've been best friends since we were kids, and his Aunt May and Uncle Ben are like family to my dad and me."

Peter eyes widened, and Frost let out a small gasp, and they gave each other looks. They would have to know more about that later.

Gwen didn't seem to notice as she continued, and let out a chuckle," He freaked out, but not in a bad way, but a good way, he told me I was now some sort of superhero, and I wasn't sure what to make of it, but he helped me control my powers. And I did end up doing some heroics, nothing big like Jesse does, just small stuff, like being a Friendly Neighborhood Spider Woman, those were his words. We also ended up going out, which wasn't a surprise to my dad, who told me he always knew that I crush on Peter.

Everything was good, but, Peter felt inferior or something, and even though I helped him with his bullying, but that still happened. He ended up making some sort of Serum, I guess he was trying to replicate the formula that made me who I was. But instead of having spider powers, he turned into a Lizard Man, and went on a rampage. I tried to stop him, and it was also my first team up with Jesse. I always teased Peter that he had a small crush on her.

As we were fighting him, I was trying my best not to hurt him, and make him seem reason. Except he turned into some mindless monster, but then he started to roar in pain, and he reverted back to his original self…"

Gwen sniffed, and Jesse took over by saying," I sped both of them back to our STAR Labs, we tried to help him. But he was dying, and Gwen was with him in his final moments."

Gwen was starting to cry, and she was soon comforted by Frost and Jesse.

Peter himself was letting all the information sink in. He was pretty at a loss to know that there was a version of him who died. And to know how and what had happened, was another thing. It did make him wonder what he would've turned out if the Spider hadn't bitten him.

But he knew that was something he couldn't dwell on, considering it was in the past. And right now, he needed to help someone.

Gwen had calmed down enough, and looked at Peter, once he walked over to her.

"Hey, like I said before, I don't blame you. And I'm pretty sure other me wouldn't. I know you blame yourself, but neither you nor other me is fault. It was just a situation that got out of hand. And I know how you feel. Cause I can tell you put on the suit in his honor, to keep his memory. I do the same, because my version of Uncle Ben died, and I wear mine to honor him.

So, what do you say we try to start new, and remember the people we lost, and do what's right in their memory?"

Gwen wiped a tear from her eye, grinned at him and said," You got yourself a deal. Looks like our Earth's are going to have to watch out for two Friendly Neighborhood Spider-People."

Peter placed a hand on her shoulder and said," That's what I like to hear newbie. Also, if you need anyone to mentor you, then you got me for help. No offense to Jesse or Harry, but I'm sure they could only teach you so much. Also spoiler, I'm not from this Earth. I'm from a different."

"Yeah, I would love it. Gwen Stacy, Earth-2… still wrapping my head around alternate earth's." She said and held her hand out.

Peter shook it and said," Peter Parker, Earth-38. Yeah, I've only don't this close to a couple of weeks, and I'm still trying to wrap my head around it." He said the last part with a chuckle.

"Hey guys."

The small group looked over at the entrance to see Wally.

"What's up?" Peter asked.

"We just figured out where Grodd is going to be. C'mon."

They followed Wally to where everyone else was.

"So, what's the plan?" Peter asked.

"Cisco wasn't able to convince Gypsy to help, so we're on our own. Basically we found out that the attack could possibly happen near the bridge that helps leads into the city. Myself, Wally, Jesse, and M'gann will be with Joe and SWAT. But, we're planning on have you and Gwen swing through the city, just in case. While Frost and Bette are on standby."

* * *

Later that night, Peter and Gwen stood on a rooftop as they surveyed their surroundings.

_"Alright, is everyone set?"_ Barry asked.

_"Roger, Flash, everyone is ready in the Cortex."_ Bette said.

"We're good here too. Karen, any reading or signatures that could be Gorilla related?" Peter asked.

_"Nothing yet, Peter. I have been using the STAR Labs, and other satellites to look for them. So far the only signatures are at the Central City Zoo. Would you like to watch some of your shows you downloaded, while you wait?"_

"No, but thanks anyway."

"Happy to help."

"Hey Wells, when are you going to give me a high tech suit?" Gwen asked.

_"Like I said before, it's still in the development stage. Rome wasn't built in a day, Stacy. And we should save this channel for relevant talk."_ Was Harry's curt reply.

_"Please, I can design an awesome suit a lot faster. I'm almost done with Frozen's suit."_ Cisco said.

_"What did you call me?"_ The voice of KF said and girlish scream was heard.

_"Harry is right guys, we should limit this to important conversations._" Barry said, but you can hear slight amusement.

Gwen rolled her eyes under her mask, and stopped holding the comms unit button that allowed them to speak to the others. She then sat down next to Peter on the ledge. They then took off their masks, they were high enough where no one would see them. They sat in silence for a minute or two, and Gwen soon spoke.

"So… do you have a Central City on your Earth?" Gwen asked.

"I do, but I live and operate in my version of New York City. Frost and I came here to help this earth's Caitlin with her powers."

"Huh, y'know I thought those two looked familiar. I take it their doppelgangers of that Killer Frost person back on my Earth? Last I heard, she was dead."

Peter grimaced at thinking about a world where Caitlin was dead, and said, "From what I heard yeah."

The both of them stayed quiet for a moment, listening to the sounds of the city, and waiting for anyone to say that they found something.

"I'm in a band." Gwen said. "We're called the Mary Jane's. The leader is named Mary Jane Watson, while the others are I, Betty Brant, and Glory Grant." She said and took out her phone, and then showed him a photo.

Peter looked at the photo in interest. He had figured out that her M.J was a doppelganger of his M.J and was surprised to see Gwen's version as a redhead, and was Caucasian. Besides seeing Gwen, and two other girls, he recognized Betty, due to her slightly looking like the one he knew back on his Earth, but she had more of a punk look, and she was holding a cat. And a black girl who had to be Glory, but he didn't recognize her. He did see someone else, a boy who looked to be the same age as Gwen, looked dorky, and extremely familiar.

He also had his arm around Gwen, who looked really happy.

"Is this him?" He said as showed Gwen the picture.

Gwen lowered her hood, and took off her mask, and she had a sad smile, and took the phone.

"Yeah, that's Peter. This was taken during our first gig… and also when Peter and I started going out."

Peter chuckled and said," He looks like me when I was that age. Well, before the Spider gave me better looks."

Gwen smirked and said," Better everything, including abs, and not being able to gain weight. The girls are jealous, and have threatened to find a Spider of their own to get powers."

"They know?"

Gwen shrugged and said," Had to, they were getting suspicious of what was going on with me. Good thing is they kept it a secret, and have been helping me with keeping it that way."

"That's good, but you should keep the circle of people who knew small, for safety reasons. I mean, most of the people who know my secret can handle themselves, but that's not important. Who else?"

"My dad, May and Ben. You mentioned earlier that your version of Uncle Ben died?"

Peter sadly nodded, looked at his mask and said," He's the reason, like your Peter, is why we wear these suits. I still miss him, but I know he's proud of me."

Gwen nodded and said," Maybe once we finished with this monkey business, we can visit each other's Earths? Yours sounds way more interesting."

Peter shrugged, and said, "You may have a point. Although I'm starting to like this one."

* * *

With Barry, he, Wally, Jesse, M'gann, who was in her Megan persona, were walking to Joe and CCPD after having a look around the city. They were watching the area that Cisco had vibed earlier.

"There's no sign of them." Barry said.

"You sure this is the right place?" Joe asked.

"According to Cisco, this is it." Wally said.

"Was it the right time?" Jesse suggested.

"We're too early." Barry said, starting to agree.

"No, Flash. Too late." Joe said, but it didn't sound like him.

The other's looked at Joe, who had a blank look, just like Harry did when he was being Mind-Controlled by Grodd.

"Grodd… M'gann." Barry said.

"I remember, this human is important to you. Now…" Grodd said from Joe but stopped.

Before he could do anything, M'gann then started having a telepathic battle with Grodd. Grodd wasn't expecting this, due to Joe holding his head in pain, and M'gann started to groan. Wally and Jesse went over to her.

M'gann saw flashes, basically snippets of Grodd's thoughts, and they were worse and on some level of what she had saw on Mars. M'gann had finally pushed Grodd out of Joes mind, and he collapsed on the ground, but Barry caught him.

M'gann then took a knee as she panted.

"You alright?" Wally asked.

"H-he's gone." M'gann said, as Jesse helped her up.

Barry nodded and said on the comms," Guys, Grodd just tried to make a move. We're bringing Joe and M'gann back."

"Right, but how is attacking Detective Joe West a part of Grodd's plan?" Wally asked.

"It wasn't, I think it was a distraction." Barry realized.

* * *

Everyone was later back at STAR Labs, and in the Med Bay. Joe and M'gann were being checked out, and Joe held an icepack to his head.

"How are you feeling?" Iris asked.

"Better, but my head feels like a jackhammer hit me." Joe said.

"Sorry about that." M'gann apologized.

"It's alright kid, don't worry about it. But are you alright?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, from what we heard, you didn't take it well." Peter said.

M'gann shuttered and said," If any of you are thinking of trying to reason with him, and try to stop him. He won't… basically saw images of death and destruction of Central City. He is not happy."

"Well, that helps, and doesn't up the stakes." Cisco sarcastically said.

"Do the both of you remember anything when Grodd briefly controlled you or when you were telepathically getting him out of Joe's head?" Harry asked.

Joe thought about and said," Not really. Just some flashes."

"Flashes of what?" Iris asked.

"They were, like, these images… places I've never seen before. Basically seeing what he was seeing."

"Yeah same, if I knew where he was, and was close enough. I would've gotten all of his thoughts. It's different with the person being telepathically controlled, because it's direct. While the person who is entering the mind of someone who is being controlled is like being in the back seat. So we're going to have to get inside Joe's head in order to get more information. Or anyone else Grodd has controlled." M'gann said.

"We do actually, Gypsy said the same thing about seeing what Grodd did." Harry realized.

Peter looked at Harry and said," You got an idea don't you?"

"I've seen that look before. Believe me, he does." Cisco agreed.

"Well, don't keep up in suspense Wells, we're all dying to hear what egghead idea you have." Gwen said.

Harry gave her look but said," A couple of years back on my Earth, there was a neuroscientist that was able to achieve memory recovery using transcranial magnetic simulators on brain-damaged-"

"We use that here, but more as a depression treatment. Do you guys have the same thing?" Caitlin asked the residents of Earth-38.

Peter nodded and said," Yeah, I read an article about how a team of neuroscientists in Quebec, Canada achieved that after doing some tests on people with remembering a certain sound. It's also used as a treatment."

"Well in this experiment, the neuroscientist focused all the energy on the occipital cortex, of the patients, allowing them to achieve almost full memory recollection." Harry further explained.

"So you think the connection Grodd creates in the brains of those he mind-controls goes both ways?" Iris deduced.

"Could be. Is that possible?" Harry said as he looked at M'gann.

M'gann nodded and said," Yeah, even if someone with Telepathic abilities leaves a person's mind, there will always be some type of signature left, it depends. And also sometimes thoughts and memories are left the persons mind. So we'll have a chance that did just that."

"So, basically what your both are saying is that we use whatever memories Grodd left in Joe's mind, and possibly M'gann's mind, and figure out what his plan is." Frost said

"We'd just make some TCM simulators. All it takes is some-"Cisco said.

"Magnets." Harry said.

"Throw some magnets, make a helmet out of' em."

"Hold on. Y'all want to put a bunch of magnets, against my skull to look into the mind of a psychotic, murderous ape?" Joe clarified, to see if he was hearing them correctly.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Fine." Joe simply said.

"Also, you guys should just look into Joe's mind, and not mine." M'gann pointed out.

"Why?" Cisco asked.

"Do any of you know the complex mind of a Martian, and their abilities?" She asked.

When no one answered she continued," Cause one wrong move, and I could potentially let out a Psychic Blast that could potentially put you all, the city, and possibly half the country into a Catatonic State, Brain Dead, or have the mind and functions of a baby or toddler. Then I suggest we don't take that route. Unless any of you are thrill seekers, I can tell that you are, Mr. Ramon."

Everyone took a step away from her, as if she would go off like a bomb.

M'gann rolled her eyes and said," Don't worry, I'm not going to go off or anything. So, let's get to work on that machine."

"Right… let's make it happen, before Grodd tried to kill somebody else." Barry said and left the room.

Iris knew that something was up, and went to talk to him. Peter went to go help Cisco and Harry, cause that was something up of his alley, and he would've talked to Barry, but felt Iris was the right person to go talk to him.

Frost sighed at the day so far, she hoped they can find Grodd soon, or else things are going to more bad.

"Well it's nice to see things haven't change here." Bette sarcastically said.

Gwen raised a brow and said," If crisis's like this happen on a daily basis, then I don't know what to make of this Earth."

Caitlin smirked and said," Well on my Earth, aliens are a norm, and they live on Earth. And also we sorta had to fight an alien invasion recently. And also people with powers are a norm as well."

Gwen blinked, and said," Okay... I'm so going to visit your Earth."

* * *

**Hoped you all liked this.**

**I also have a Spider-Gwen prequel story in the works, so be on the lookout for that.**

**Till next time.**


	12. Attack on Central City (3)

**That took longer than expected, sorry for the wait.**

**Right, I saw watched both Crisis on Infinite Earths and Arrow Series finale, and they were both great. I hope the spinoff gets picked up. Mia Queen is an interesting character who has a lot of potential.**

**Besides that, the month of January was pretty bad, a lot things happened. Including the death of Kobe Bryant, his daughter and the other 8 passengers. May they all Rest in Peace.**

**Also updates will take time, due to me going back to classes, and this is my last semester, and then I transfer to a University. So my time will be else where.**

**I own none of the content, and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Attack on Central City (3)**

"Man, I wish Bruce was here, Gamma Radiation is his main study, but he's already interested in other parts of science." Peter said, as he watched Harry fasten the helmet on Joe's head.

Him, Cisco, Harry, Caitlin, and Barry were going to see what they could get from Joe's head. Being the scientist nerd Peter was, he was sorta excited that he was a part of this.

"From what you told me about him, I'm not exactly sure how I feel being near someone who could turn into a radiation monster just by getting miffed. No offense." Cisco said.

Peter waved him off and said, "It's fine, he actually has a good handle on it. He can basically transform at will. It's changing him back is a hassle."

"Again, sounds like what Barry went through. Except he got super speed." Cisco said.

"Well, he seems like an interesting individual. But on another note, West, all you have to do is focus on your memories of Grodd, okay?" Harry said.

"Yeah, that won't be a problem." He said, sounding and looking nervous.

"Look on the bright side, the scientific aspect of all of this is truly interesting. And you get to be the most important part of it." Peter said.

Before Joe could respond, they were interrupted by Jesse.

"Hey, dead man." Jesse said as she walked in.

Peter and the others looked at her, and she didn't look happy.

"Seriously, you told Wally you were dying?" She continued.

Peter raised a brow, but then shook his head in disbelief. Even though he found it sorta amusing.

Harry tried answer by saying, "I didn't say I was, uh… I-I said I didn't know how much time I had left. None of us-"

"Okay, what is wrong with you? Is there anything you won't say to get me stay by your side?"

"I don't-"

"Look whatever. I'm moving here, whether you like it or not." She then looked at Peter and said," And yes, Gwen does know, I did tell her. Besides me, you can help her out when she needs it. Is that ok?"

Peter nodded and said," Yeah, no problem."

"Thank you." She said with a thankful look.

Jesse gave one last look at her dad, and walked out of the room.

Peter snorted and said to Harry," I may not be an expert on kids. But there are better ways to say you don't want your kid to move than that old line."

Harry glared at him and said," I'm still having trouble figuring whether you or Stacy annoy me the most with your attempts at humor sometimes."

Peter didn't take offense to that, but merely shrugged noncommittally, and said to Joe," Just focus on your memories on Grodd, and you'll get a sucker once we're finished."

"Yeah." Joe acknowledged.

"Are you both ready?" Harry asked Peter and Cisco.

"Waiting on you dead man." Cisco said.

"Yep, fire her up."

Joe then looked at Barry and Caitlin and said," Hey, if I start to Grodd out at any point, cut the power off immediately."

"Of course." Caitlin said and Barry nodded as well.

"Ok, Joe, your set up. You ready?" Peter asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, turn it on." Peter said to Harry.

Harry did so, and once it did, Joe then had a blank look, and didn't react when Barry waved his hand in front of him. Joe then started to draw on the clipboard he had.

"Fascinating." Peter said.

"I didn't know he could draw." Caitlin said.

"Well, that's the thing. Anybody can actually draw. It's just that some have more developed visual cortex and manual ability, as you know. And right now, these magnets are taking that part of his brain and lightin' it up." Cisco explained.

"Just think of it as if the Energizer Bunny is drumming it up in Joe's brain to give it the extra boost… you guys have that here right?"

"I think you may be talking about the Energizer Roadrunner." Cisco said.

Peter nodded, and looked at what Joe was drawing. From what he could tell it was an older, serious looking man, who looked to be wearing a suit.

Joe then stopped, and Harry cut the power.

Barry grabbed the clipboard and said," Well, it worked. Now we have a new problem. We have to figure out who the hell this is."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Peter walked into the training room to find Barry speed punching a punching bag, to the point that the sound started to spill out. Iris had told him earlier about Barry's thoughts concerning Grodd. And she knew that Peter was one of the few who could talk to him about what was going on.

"I'm pretty sure Rocky would be proud, and Drago would be quaking in his red boots. Look, I would ask if you're alright, but we can both see you aren't. Iris told me about what you've been thinking. Care to talk to about it?"

Barry nodded and said," You've fought people numerous times, right? And they end up finding new ways to attack or destroy, just like what Grodd is doing now. And I… Iris doesn't think I should, but the only way this ends is if I kill him."

Peter sighed, even though he knew Barry had enough experience as hero, he still had a lot to learn.

"Then you should know that you should listen to women when they give advice. I've only known Iris for a short time, but she's right. Then you would be making the biggest mistake you could make, dude. Killing him isn't going to solve any of this."

"I don't understand."

"Don't kill the giant the gorilla. Plain and simple."

"Peter, you've been in the hero business longer that I have, I get that. But you, and also Frost have killed before."

"Yeah I know, I have to live with it, and so does Caitlin, but the circumstances for us are entirely different. I mean, we had to fend off an alien invasion, which I like to mention, were hell bent on killing us. So our options or choices were limited. But for this, there are multiple ways to end this, you just got to think. You may think Grodd has the upper hand, but you do as well, you just have to think both rationally and out-of-the-box. Basically there's another way."

Peter was glad that Barry was considering his words. And he was going to add more when the PA went on.

"_Guys, we need you in the cortex."_ Cisco said over the PA.

"What up, Cisco?" Barry asked.

_"We got a behemoth of a problem."_

Peter rolled his eyes as they both walked out of the room and sarcastically said," When isn't there a problem?"

* * *

Once they got into the Cortex, Caitlin brought them up to speed on what they found.

"So we ran our John Doe image through every database."

"And it was tough. I mean, the guy's a ghost. We've been calling him Jason Bourne." Cisco said.

"And then H.R noticed something that he brought to my attention." Bette said, and nodded for him to speak.

"Well, at first, it was a real brain-twister, but then I remembered a quote from a renowned poet from my earth, Alfred Yankovic-"

"Are you talking about Weird Al?" Iris asked.

"Why? Cause of the hair?"

"Get to the point already. If you have one." Harry interrupted.

"I can, hard hat. It's his hair. And I ran it by our resident bombshell/military gal, and we knew it was a standard military cut."

"Huh, never been called bombshell before. But once we found that, we checked the Department of Defense's database, and I even called a friend who works there. And as Cisco would say 'yahtzee."

"I would say that." Cisco agreed.

Caitlin brought up the picture of a U.S Military Officer that they got from the database.

"And our search led us to U.S Air Force General Matthew McNally." Bette said, but she had a look.

"First off good work you two. But, I don't like the look you have." Barry said.

"Oh, you shouldn't. Because our experience with luck is so bad, it came back. McNally is in charge of Military Weaponry. And not just any weaponry, but the Nuclear kind. And thanks to his rank and the clearance he has… he can have a rocket in the air in a matter of minutes." She grimly said.

It didn't take a genius to know what that meant, and if Grodd had taken him, then things would be more dire now.

"Uh, just for the record, we are monitoring any launches, right?" Gwen asked.

"We are. Any nuclear weapon that's authorized to fire, an alarm will sound." Harry said.

"Ok, good." Barry said.

Not a second after he said that, an alarm went off.

"And this brings back a déjà vu moment." Peter groaned.

"Short-range ballistic missile has been authorized to fire from Fort Reynolds. It could hit Central City in a manner of minutes." Bette said.

"Huh, I now know how you guys felt during New York." M'gann said.

"Good to hear." Frost grumbled.

"Well, can we stop it from here?" Iris asked.

Bette shrugged and said," I may have been EOD, but nuclear disarmament wasn't something I have experience in. But I do know it has to be a certain type. You'll have to head over to Reynolds and disarm it from its launcher."

"Right got it. Also, I want you two to stay here. If I can't stop it, I need you to get everybody to safety, okay?" Barry said to Wally and Jesse, who nodded.

Barry then started to run to the base.

"I was just fighting regular bad guys and Meta's. Now I'm helping to stop a psychopathic Gorilla who wants to nuke a city. How in the hell did this happen." Gwen muttered.

Peter placed a hand on her shoulder and said," It's going to be ok. I promise."

_"Alright, I'm with the missile."_ Barry said into the comms.

Bette took a breath, remembering her training. She then looked at the schematics of the missile launcher on the screen and said, "Okay, Barry, I'll walk you through this. To access the keypad, remove the panel at the base of the vehicle, it should be on it's right side."

_"Got it. What's next?"_

"Good, now, this type of missile has a built-in five-digit kill code. The only problem is that we don't know what is. Another good thing is that you can type in as many combinations as you can, so you won't be locked out or cause an accidental activation. That type of security is for the more sophisticated ones. And I should advise you that you should do it now, cause thousands of lives are on the line." Bette calmly said.

"No pressure." M'gann squeaked.

"Five-digits, how many combinations is that?" Wally asked.

"Approximately 90,000." Bette said.

"I thought you said you didn't have any experience with Nukes?" Cisco said.

Bette gave her friend a blank look and," My training covered everything regarding any type of bomb that can be used. People can be crafty, and using codes is one of them."

"Fair enough."

"Two missiles are locked on target." Caitlin said.

_"Guys, we need something else. This isn't working."_ Barry said.

"Plan B, anyone?" Cisco asked, but nobody answered.

"How much time does he have?" Peter asked.

"15 seconds." Caitlin said.

"Where's Tony where you need him." Frost muttered.

Peter gave her a look, with Frost giving him a nervous look and said," Right, sorry, nerves."

_"Guys I need something! This isn't working! Something else."_ Barry frantically said.

"You just got to keep going, Barry. You just have to keep trying." Harry said.

"Six missiles are locked on target." Caitlin said.

"Yeah we can see that, don't need your dang commentary." Gwen said.

There was a few tense seconds, and everyone was getting increasingly worried due to the time. But the silence was broken when Barry finally spoke.

_There was few long seconds, and then Barry said," It worked. It worked! We did it!"_ He said in disbelief.

Everyone felt the tension in the room subside, and they all let out relieved breaths. It was also cutting it close due to them having a couple seconds to spare.

"Nice work, bombshell." HR said as he patted her on the back.

"Yeah, good to know I still got it." Bette said with a relieved smile.

No one was more relieved than Peter, due to his arms almost losing circulation due to both Frost and Gwen holding on to him for dear life.

"Told you it was going to be ok." Peter said to Gwen, who numbly nodded.

* * *

After the big scare, they started to scan the city for any signs of the Gorillas. Cisco then found a lot of blips approaching from the outskirts of the city.

"Found them. They're right outside the city." He said.

"Heading for State and Oakhill, fast." Caitlin said.

"Which leads right into downtown." Iris added.

"All right, so what do we do?" Jesse asked.

"Barry, I know the three of us are Speedsters, and we have backup, but I still think we're outnumbered here." Wally said.

"I could try to call everyone my Earth again, but even I know that might take time." Peter said.

"Then how are we going to take on all of those Gorillas?" Jesse said.

"We have to." Barry said.

"As much as I hate these gorillas, especially Grodd, if you kill him, the other ones might stand down, but you might not be able to come back from this, Barry. You know this right?" Joe said.

"I know. But there's another way." Barry said and looked at Peter when he said that.

"Good call. What's the plan, fearless leader?" Peter said.

"We hold off the Gorillas as long as we can. While Cisco helps with something that can help stop this."

"That reminds me. I finished your suit." Cisco said to Frost. "Gotta fight some apes in style. And I also need your uniform as well later, I need to add some flare as well." He said the last part to Bette, who nodded.

* * *

Later, Barry, Jesse, Wally, Frost, Peter, and Gwen walked down a deserted street, where the gorillas were going to be at. Thankfully, Joe had alerted CCPD and they had cleared anyone out. While M'gann and Bette were on the rooftop, overlooking everything.

Frost had on her new suit. It was her same shield uniform, but had more blue highlights on it, a five point snowflake on her chest, with the bottom one going down to where her stomach stopped. The shirt part had black on the inside, and light blue on the inside. **(Just picture it as a shield uniform, but has the same look as Killer Frost's costume from Season 6)**

The reason M'gann and Bette were up there, because if any gorillas tried to get out of the designated area, they either be psychically pushed or faced with a small explosion in front of them.

"I am loving the new suit." Peter said.

"Yeah, Ramon did a good job." KF said.

"Wells, how long do we have?"

_"Two minutes, Barry."_ HR said.

_"Two minutes? Ten second!"_ Harry said.

{By the way, the link is set up if you guys want to talk covertly.} M'gann said.

{Ok, this is pretty trippy and cool at the same time.} Gwen said.

{It is, but let's stick with regular talking if you don't mind.} Barry said.

"So, got any pointers on how the eight of us are gonna save everyone and stop a few hundred gorillas?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, I would like to know too." Gwen said.

"Well, remember how I told you guys about the Battle of New York? It's different, but still has the same principle. Also, use your webs to take their weapons and shields. And use your agility and Spider Sense to dodge and punch." Peter said.

"Right, got it." Gwen said.

"To add to that. Go for the legs I guess. And try not to get caught, 'cause, trust me, they won't let go." Barry said.

Peter remembered how Solovar did that to him and Barry and said," Yeah, it's not fun. Plastique, fire a couple of warning shots. We'll use the distraction to attack them."

"Got it."

Bette fired a couple of rounds near the gorillas, and once they all backed up once the tiny explosions went off.

"Here we go." KF said as she made a ice walkway and surfed towards the gorillas, while Jesse and Wally sped, and Gwen used her webs to swing. Peter and Barry stood their ground as they waited for Grodd.

KF fired a little bit of mist to confuse the gorillas, and both Wally and Jesse sped around them, punching and kicking them. Gwen and KF used their fists, webs, and ice to attack.

While they fought the army, Grodd was already charging at Peter and Barry.

"Gorilla fight. Round 2." Peter muttered.

Barry sped at Grodd, but Grodd managed to whack him with his shield, and he hit a side of a taxi. Peter sprinted, fired a web at Grodd's face, and did a flying kick at his face.

M'gann surveyed the fight from above and got an idea.

"Got anything small?"

Bette nodded, and took out some marbles. She used her powers to coat them, and M'gann levitated them, and fired at them at the gorillas. Some of the gorillas were momentarily stunned. Gwen fired a web at one of their shields, and used her strength to get it out of it's hand, and make it hit the one next to it, knocking it to the ground. Gwen then punched the one she got the shield from. Wally and Jesse used their speed to make quick punches. KF fired mist into their eyes, and then created a small ice club to hit them.

Peter dodged, and punched Grodd. Barry soon got up and did the same thing as Wally and Jesse.

Peter got to the side, used his comms and said," Any word on Cisco?"

_"He and Gypsy will arrive soon."_ Caitlin said.

Peter then saw Gwen get hit to the side, and hit a wall. He then swung to her and caught her before a Gorilla could stab her. He set her down nearby and said.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just a little dazed."

"Then stop being dazed, and keep fighting. I heard that Cisco is almost here." Frost said nearby.

"Heh, speak of the devil." Gwen said as she saw a portal open, and both Cisco and Gypsy came out.

A split second later, Solovar also appeared. This caused the Gorilla's to stop fighting, and wait to see what would happen.

"Let's hope this works." Peter said.

"I can't believe I didn't bring my phone. This is something worth recording." Gwen lamented.

The fight between Solovar and Grodd started. The fight only lasted for what seemed like a minute, due to Solovar having the upper hand. They had even fought on top of a building, and Grodd ending up crashing into the street. Solovar followed suit, and then knocked him out, and roared in triumph.

The other gorillas kneeled as they found themselves under Solovar's leadership again. Solovar was about to do the finishing blow, but Barry stopped him.

"Death isn't the way."

"He betrayed me." Solovar said.

"I know, so leave him here, where he's from. We won't let him go back to Gorilla City ever again. Just spare his life like we did yours."

Solovar looked to be thinking about it, nodded and said," Send us home, all of us."

* * *

It took the rest of the day, but they got all the Gorilla's back on Earth 2. Once they did, the Speeders sped everyone back to the Cortex.

"All of the gorillas are back on Earth-2." Barry said.

"Yeah, and don't say any joke that has to do with monkey business." Cisco warned Peter.

Peter shrugged and said," I didn't say anything."

"And Grodd?" Caitlin asked.

"I called Lyla. He's with ARGUS." Barry said.

"Good. I don't know about y'all, but I don't ever need to see a super-smart, telepathic gorilla again." Joe said.

"Speak for yourself. I live on the same Earth that they live in. I'm just glad they live half way around the world." Gwen pointed out.

"Not that Grodd had some justification for mistrusting humans." Barry said.

"Whatever good in Grodd is gone. As far as I'm concerned, they can throw him in the same cage as King Shark." Caitlin admitted.

"I'd pay money see that fight." Cisco said.

"King Shark?" Peter asked.

"Person who turned into a giant shark man from Earth-2." Cisco summarized.

"Well, that isn't terrifying at all." Frost sarcastically said.

"All right, well, if the city doesn't need my help anymore. I'm gonna head back to Earth-19." Gypsy said.

She was about to leave, but Cisco stopped her and said.

"Oh really. So you did all this for the city, huh? Cause I'm pretty sure there's a different reason you chose to help us." Cisco countered.

"That's right; I was the only one who knew where Solovar was."

"Oh, right, yeah. How could I forget? Don't front. You're into me." Cisco said with a grin.

"Look, Cisco, I mean, even if I was…" Gypsy first said, and then kissed him.

Everyone shared various looks of shock and amusement. Peter blinked, and shared an amused look with Frost.

"You couldn't handle me." She said. "Bye guys." She said as she walked out of the room.

"Wow, you sure got some game." Gwen said, both stunned and impressed.

M'gann nodded and said," The nerdy types seem to find themselves someone nowadays."

Cisco stood there for a moment and said," I'll marry that woman. Yeah."

"Don't think too ahead. Romeo." Bette teased as she patted him on the shoulder.

* * *

Later, Harry and Gwen were heading home. While Harry was giving Wally a talk, Peter was talking to Gwen.

"So, if you ever need any help at all, you know that I'm always open. Gotta help out our fellow spider themed heroes."

"Yeah." Gwen said, and then hugged him, and Peter did the same.

"Thanks for everything, you helped me out a ton."

And she meant that, this version of Peter made her feel better about her past, and also gave her great tips and advice with being a hero. He even helped her get some weight off of her shoulders. He was definitely someone one can look up too.

"No problem. Also, even though I never knew your Peter. But I do know that he would be very proud of you."

Gwen gave him a slight watery smile and said," Yeah, I think so too. I'll see you around, Pete."

Both she and Harry went through the portal to go back to Earth-2, and it closed once they did.

* * *

Peter was later back on Earth-38. He and the others decided to spend some time on their Earth, before heading back to Earth-1. After Peter had taken a long nap, he had decided to do some patrolling. He was relieved that Tony and some of the X-Men had agreed to watch over the city while he was gone.

He was sitting on a ledge, when he heard someone scream.

"A daylight mugging. Rare, but can be handled." He said.

"_I would suggest using a Web Grenade."_ Karen said.

He swung to where he heard the scream. He saw two guys cornering a girl, and he wasted no time in webbing them up, and securing them for the police to find them.

"You alright?" He asked.

The girl, who was a teenager who had dirty blonde hair, and looked slightly familiar, nodded, and said," Yeah, thanks for the save. I possibly could've handled myself. I have Pepper Spray and a Taser. I guess having a worrisome dad helps. He's actually a supporter of you."

Peter raised a brow and said," Oh really, what's his name?"

"George Stacy, he's a Police Captain. I'm his daughter, Gwen Stacy."

Peter was glad that he was wearing a mask, or else this version of Gwen would've seen his mouth drop.

_'Huh, what are the odds of that.'_ Peter mentally quipped.

* * *

**Yep, I got another doppelganger introduced. And I hoped you all liked this episode chapters. I wanted to give Bette a moment to shine because I knew something like the Nuke would be right up her alley.**

**Earth-38 Gwen Stacey looks like Kiernan Shipka. I'm not sure yet with what I will do with her. But I do plan on having her appear again soon.**

**Till next time. **


	13. Training

**Extremely sorry for the long wait, with everything that has been happening lately, I've finally got everything under control. Also good news, I'm transferring to University in the fall. So I have a feeling that is going to take more of my time later on. Oh well, might as well enjoy this free time while it lasts.**

**I own none of the content, and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Training**

"So, while the Speedster's train, we train as well?" Caitlin said.

"Pretty much, we can't have those runners have all the fun. It's unfair." KF said.

Caitlin couldn't help but giggle at that.

The both of them were back at the airfield, the training that Caitlin had in mind to help her counterpart needed open space. One thing that she felt she need to do was have her counterpart be accustomed or used to her other half. So Frost was taking the reins with helping her counterpart.

"So, the reason why you're here is I become more… accustomed when I go full Killer Frost?" Caitlin said.

KF nodded and said," Pretty much, Caitlin and I had different ideas on how to do that. Guess who wanted to play it safe and have me out all day."

'Oh I'm sorry, are my methods boring?' Frost asked, who was standing nearby.

"Well I see her point. I've known you for a short time, but I know you like to be more upfront and take the situations head on type of person." Caitlin said.

KF snorted and said," You should've seen me in my early days. I was a real loose cannon. One of the reasons why I got along with Wolverine a lot back at the Professor's place when Caitlin and I first got there."

"You have told me about Professor Xavier. I would actually like to meet him later on. But, who's Wolverine?" Caitlin asked.

KF and Frost both gave each other looks, Caitlin waited for them, knowing they were have a telepathic conversation.

"Yeah, we can definitely bring you to meet X, and the others. Also for Wolverine… think of him as a stereotypical macho, keeps to himself, plays by his own rules sometimes, type of guy. But he's also very loyal, and will have your back. And he's one of the rare, mean Canadians." KF explained.

"He's sounds… interesting."

He's also a very versatile, due to his insanely good regenerative factor."

The doctor in Caitlin was interested in the last part, and said," How good is it?"

KF gave her a very serious look, and said," He can be riddled with bullets, and be up and fighting in a manner of seconds. He even fought in World War 2, and got blown up several times. That's how good."

"Oh." Was her response.

"And he's just one of the many members of the X-Men. If there's anyone who could help someone with their powers, it's them. But, I'll or Caitlin will explain more later, right now, we need to train."

"I take it has to do with the ability aspect."

"Not entirely, we also have to touch up on your emotions, and your relationship with your Frost." KF said.

KF could see the hesitation, and slight fear in Caitlin's eyes, and she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I understand what you're feeling, and so does my Caitlin. When it comes to emotions, it will affect your early relationship with your Frost. All those emotions, especially fear, will have an impact. Not to mention whether you accept her or not. All please play a key factor into what she is like, and what your guy's relationship is like. Allen, Ramon, and the others have told me what has happened since you told them about your powers. And also a recap on your Earth 2 counterpart, just incase they missed anything when you guys told me about her. So I can see that the emotions are mainly fear, resentment, and anger."

Caitlin let's all of this sink in. It was true, she did bottle up most of these emotions, and every time Killer Frost came out, she always seemed to have the same emotions, but more open or amplified. Caitlin would sadly admit she still felt some bitterness towards Barry for his actions, but she still forgave him. And from what she can infer from what KF said, is that due to how her deepest emotions being negative. It will then negatively impact Killer Frost. She was a part of her, and she was still figuring out how their relationship would be.

"So just keep things mellow, talk things out, go out for drinks or whatever. Find a way where you two can end up having a good relationship. Not one where one is scared, and the other one is nothing but pent up rage, and anger. Take the risk and jump. I know my Caitlin and you have the same powers, but each Frost could be different. But it's a given that you should not end up like our bitchy Earth 2 counterpart."

Caitlin blinked, feeling her respect for her Earth-38 counterpart growing. Even though she was talking to Frost, she can tell she… or they had a great relationship. It was pretty obvious for the past couple of weeks, and it always made her wonder if she could have the same thing as her Killer Frost.

One she had to remember now is to call her Frost now, instead of the name Killer Frost. If she did want a good relationship with her Frost, then she would have to treat her as if she wasn't some type of disease, or some scary monster. But someone who had feelings, who was her own person in some type of sense, she wasn't sure how it worked. Although she thought that Frost would've wanted to be called Killer Frost… that would be conversation she would have to have with her in the future. The closet to what she was thinking to a type of roommate or two minds relationship was Firestorm, but she knew it was a different situation with Jax and Professor Stein. But she could guess it was closer to when Ronnie and Stein were first Firestorm.

"Have I ever mentioned how grateful I am that you… or that the both of you are here?" Caitlin said.

KF smirked and said," You have, but more praise is always good. But, unfortunately, we have to save that for later. Right now, Caitlin thought showing the full capabilities of what you can do, can help. So my coolness factor will also rise up. Not the way your thinking though."

Frost, who was standing nearby, gave her alter-ego a look, but she had clear amusement on her features, and said,' We should talk about your ego, y'know.'

KF mentally smirked and said,' As if.'

As Frost watched KF start showing Caitlin the basics of her powers, her mind wandered to Peter. He said he was doing his own training, which she knew had to do with Gwen. And she was very interested in seeing how her best friend handled a mentor role. And she reminded herself that she would have to ask him how it went.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Earth-38, Peter sat on the ledge of a building, admiring the view. Gwen was to his right, and she was sitting on a stone Gargoyle. They were high enough that no one could see them, and they both had their masks off. The most noticeable thing was that Gwen's costume looked different, it didn't look like the homemade costume that she wore when Peter met her, but it had more of a mechanical or high tech looking feel to it. Just like how Peter's suit he got from Tony looked.

"I always wanted to visit New York City, visit Time Square, and see the sites. And it looks like I'm going to today." Gwen said.

Peter smirked and said," Well, I take it going to an alternate New York City is a step higher?"

Gwen grinned and said," Definitely cooler. Thanks again for helping me with testing out my new suit."

"No problem. I gotta help out my fellow spider. And Wells did a pretty good job, I think it's in the same league as mine. I guess genius is the same in different realities."

A week after meeting Gwen, she had called, and told him that Harry had finished her suit, and she wanted to test the features out. He was more than happy to help, and once he met her on Earth-2, he got the idea to try it out on his Earth. It did take a little convincing on Harry's part to allow them to do that, but he soon relented. And Peter had to promise that if there were any issues, then Peter shouldn't attempt to fix anything, but head straight back to Earth-2, so Harry could fix it. Gwen thought he was being paranoid, but Peter saw his side, and decided to agree with it.

But on the bright side, Harry had also wanted feedback and tips on how he could improve the suit. Due to Peter knowing more about this type of power set, and what would work in the future.

Once they had finished talking to Harry, the both of them went to Earth-38. Peter felt a change of scenery was needed, and thought going to his home Universe was the right idea. Gwen had no objections, and once they walked out of the portal, they decided to just sit, talk, and let Gwen take in being on another Earth.

"So, how are things with you? I hope with Jesse's absence, the evils of Central City are taking it easy on you."

Gwen snorted, and said," Yeah, everything's fine. Nothing that I can't handle so far. Hotstreak is pretty easy to handle once you douse him in water or Flame Retardant. I've also been thinking about what you said. My Peter wouldn't want me to feel sorry for myself, and wouldn't blame me. Sure my friends and family told me the same, but, I think talking to you allowed me to heal more."

Peter gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze, and said," That's good. Maybe if hero work doesn't work out for me, then motivational speaker could do."

"Y'know, my Peter did make some horrible jokes as well."

Peter scoffed, but he wasn't offended, and said," I guess people don't know a good joke when they hear it."

Gwen shrugged and said," Whatever you say."

Peter rolled his eyes with amusement, and the placed his mask on, and said," Well, I believe we relaxed enough. What say we try out how much your suit can take?"

Gwen put her mask, and hood on, and said," Your not planning on getting the suit damaged?"

"No, we're going to see how much friction, and how it fares with fast Web-Slinging. I know Central City doesn't have the same buildings, so I know you'll have to be careful. But just follow me, and you'll be fine. Our target from here is Time Square. Does your Web Shooters work like your old ones?"

Gwen nodded, and Peter said," Good, then let's go."

Peter jumped off the building with whoop, and Gwen did the same. The both of them swung, from building to building, Peter did a couple of flips, and Gwen used her last swing to use the momentum to run across a ledge, jump, fire a web, and did a flip. She landed on a Fire Escape, fired another web, and continued to follow Peter. Peter saw this, and gave her thumbs up.

"Nice job Rookie. You're a natural!" Peter said.

"Hey, we have the same power set, we were bound to be the same. Also, having a Speedster for a friend, makes you consider speed a part of your skills."

"Can't argue with that."

The both of them swung, and found themselves passing by a terrace. A family saw them, and the both of waved at them. The parents were surprised, but the kids waved happily at them. Both spider themed heroes would've continued on their way, but Karen spoke into Peter's mask.

_"Peter, Police Scanners have gone off, and are saying that a robbery took place nearby, and the robbers are currently on a chase with Police. Do you and Miss Stacy wish to intervene?"_ Karen said.

"Hey Gwen, what say you and me handle a robbery?"

Peter didn't see it, but he was pretty sure she was giving him an uncertain look, and it was made clear with her voice, when she said.

"Are you sure?"

Peter let go of a web, did a mid-air shrug, fired another web, and said," Sometimes on the job work helps with training and working things out."

"Can't argue with that, I'm game."

"Good, we may have to be creative with webs. Well's did have voice command, and a small screen added to your suit. You check what you have, see which one helps in this type of situation. We'll both handle the bad guys, and try to keep everyone safe. Got it?"

"Got it."

* * *

The sounds of sirens and gunshots were heard coming down the busy Manhattan streets. People were scrambling to get out of the way. While the police were trying to keep property damage, and potential injuries to a minimum, but it was hard, due to a group of robbers trying to get away from an armored truck. Interestingly enough, the 4 robbers were all wearing Avengers masks. The one wearing a Captain America mask, who was sitting shotgun, heard a noise on the roof, and briefly looked up, but then turned to the side, when he heard tapping on the window.

"Hey Cap, what are you doing in an armored car? Last I heard, you were in National City with Supergirl." Spider-Man said casually.

Spider-Girl appeared on the driver's side, and said," Hey Spidey, what are you doing driving, when you are over there by the window?"

Spider-Man pretended to realize what was going on and said, "That could only mean you guys aren't the real Avengers. I mean, Superman, you let yourself go a little bit."

The Spider-Man tried to side punch him, but Spider-Man dodged, while Spider-Girl punched the Captain America when he tried to shoot her.

"Web Net: Activate and fire." Spider-Girl ordered.

Her Web Shooter fired a web, and once it made contact, the passenger was ensnared in webs, and couldn't move.

"What the hell!" He yelled.

The other occupants of the armored car, either out of stupidity, or anger at their partners capture, started to fire their weapons. Both Spider-themed heroes had to get out of the way, while the driver swerved out of fright, and the passenger was still screaming. It didn't help the armored cars window's were bullet proof, and the bullets kept bouncing everywhere. As soon as they got onto the roof, the driver drove erratically, in an attempt to get them off the truck, but considering the both of them can stick to any surface, it didn't have a desired effect. But they knew they had to end this quickly, before anything bad happens.

"Man, these's guys are dumb." Spider-Girl said.

"All criminals are. I'm going to the back, you take the front. Do you have your license?"

"Learners Permit."

"Close enough."

Spider-Girl goes to the driver side, and places her hand on the drivers shoulder.

Before he could react, she says, "Taser: Activate."

The guy gets shocked, and she then punches him twice in the face, and pushes him off the seat, when realized he was unconscious. She then took control of the wheel, and then fired a web at the passenger, who was starting yell insults at her. Her Spider-Sense went off for a moment but stops. She heard the back doors open, and the sounds of a timer go off. she glanced behind her, the other robbers were stuck in webs by Peter, who used a Web Grenade on them. She had never driven a vehicle like this, but it still had the same principles as any other car. She hits the brakes lightly, and then fully when they get to a regular pace.

She could hear sirens behind her, and gets out of the vehicle along with Peter. A couple of Police cars stop, and the officers rush out to apprehend the criminals. One of them stops for a moment and gives the two spider themed heroes a grateful look.

"Thanks Spider-Man, things would've been a lot worse. Also, who's your friend? You have a sidekick now?"

"No problem. And nope, just a friend from out of town. I'm showing her the ropes or webs in this case."

Peter was grateful people had warmed up to him over the years, and found himself having pleasant conversations with others. He remembered when he first started out, people were suspicious of him, and mistook him for a mutant... he sorta was, but he wasn't. Only a handful of people did like him, but people warmed up to him over time, and due to him helping save New York during the invasion, people trusted and liked him more. Jameson had also started to approve of him more, although a little begrudgingly. But it showed how he came along as a hero, and wished Gwen the best as she grew as one.

Gwen rolled her eyes at what he said, while the officer looks slightly amused, he said thanks again, and walked off to help the others. She sighed as the adrenaline left her system, and she felt a hand on shoulder.

"Not bad for your first trip to New York City in an alternate earth." Peter praised.

"Heh, yeah, I guess your hands on approach worked. The functions of the suit I used so far work great."

Peter nodded, and said," I guess it also helps that we also got from point A to B."

Gwen raised a brow at that, but then took in her surroundings, and was surprised to see that they were in the outskirts of Time Square. It didn't look different from her version on her earth, although some of the advertisements on the billboards were different.

"I would suggest going civilian mode, and seeing the sites, but I'm not sure that would work."

"Why's that?"

"Apparently, there is a Gwen Stacy on this Earth. And I don't want people to confuse you as her, due to you and your counterpart almost looking the alike."

Gwen blinked under her mask, processing what he just said, and could only say one thing," Huh."

* * *

**Hope you all liked this. Don't worry, Caitlin will be using her powers soon, I have a plan for that. And I also hope you like my version of Spider-Gwen so far, I'm currently working on a prequel story for her that details her life when she got her powers, and sometime before she goes to Earth 1.**

**Till next time.**


End file.
